


Ангел-хранитель

by Arasi



Category: Adjustment Bureau (2011), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где любое событие происходит в соответствии с Планом, устранением отклонений занимается Бюро Корректировки. Но как поступить молодому агенту Бюро, Илье Курякину, если этим отклонением становится его подопечный, Наполеон Соло? Имеет ли он право поставить личное мнение выше всеобщего блага?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангел-хранитель

 

С востока на Рим медленно и неотвратимо наползает гроза. Клубится непрестанно изменчивой массой дымчато-серое облако, теснит заходящее солнце к горизонту, подгоняя неоновыми всполохами. Сизая пелена ливня тянется за тучей тяжелым, мутным шлейфом. Полчаса, не больше — и накроет город, смажет хрупкие линии вероятностей, отрезая прошлое от будущего, ломая все планы.

В тридцатые годы Бюро придерживалось доктрины невмешательства в политику — отыгрывалось на остальных сферах. «Интересно, — думает Илья, — как доносили до Булгакова финальную версию его последнего романа? Видел ли он такую вот грозу над Римом? Или над Москвой хотя бы». Кто-то из отдела искусства рассказывал, как можно спровоцировать нужный сон — давно еще, демонстрируя рукопись «Мастера и Маргариты». Все обещал: издадут, в пятьдесят седьмом. А потом План изменился. И через пять лет еще раз. И сейчас вот снова меняется.

Первые капли ударяются о стекло. В дверь стучат, и Наполеон вплывает в номер, не дожидаясь приглашения. Окидывает взглядом комнату, заговорщически улыбается Илье.

— Вы идете? Начало долгого и плодотворного сотрудничества стоит того, чтобы отметить его совместным ужином.

Габи выглядывает из ванной, поправляя платье.

— Потом спущусь, — качает головой Илья. — Начинайте без меня.

Габи обиженно поджимает губы и выходит, позволяя Наполену галантно придержать дверь.

— Все в порядке, Угроза?

Илья коротко кивает, с удивлением подмечая неподдельную тревогу во взгляде напарника. Наполеон отвечает симметричным кивком на прощание и осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь.

Как вести себя, не ясно. Нужно вернуться в контору за дальнейшими распоряжениями. Хотя их отсутствие говорит само за себя: все ждут утверждения правок. Главный должен был подписать документы еще вчера, в филиалы, стало быть, итоговая версия пришла сегодня утром, и сейчас начальники отделов за круглым столом разбираются с последними изменениями, перераспределяют задачи, назначают агентам новые цели. Лезть под горячую руку не стоит, с другой стороны, время идет, и завтра утром подопечных «дядюшки» Уэверли ожидает самолет в Стамбул. К тому же есть Габи, и она верит в наивного, по уши влюбленного кагэбэшника. К тому же есть Наполеон, и за ним нужно приглядывать, не выходя из наспех сфабрикованного образа. Есть Наполеон, он слишком склонен к экспромтам, чтобы уложиться в долговременный прогноз, и при этом играет в пресловутом Плане достаточно значимую роль, чтобы на время получить персонального куратора.

Кстати, об этом... Стоит, пожалуй, сразу расставить все точки над «i»: Илья Курякин, Бюро корректировки, агент шестой категории, персональный куратор на подхвате, работа в поле, устранение спонтанных отклонений, затрагивающих не более десяти объектов одновременно.

Ливень обрушивается стеной, на секунду оглушая, напрочь обрубая профессиональное чутье. Илья прикрывает глаза, упираясь лбом в стекло, тревожно прислушивается к зудящей пустоте внутри: ни предчувствий, ни предположений, ни привычной веры в собственную неуязвимость.

Это все дождь: вода делает из безупречного и практически бессмертного агента Бюро обычного в общем-то человека. Даже вероятностная сетка Соло не маячит на периферии сознания. Плохо: там вторые сутки сплошные неприятности с летальным исходом.

Сквозь веки пробивается вспышка молнии, гром звучит набатом, гулко, монотонно, угрожающе. Небо взрывается, выплескивая на город разряд за разрядом. Илья смотрит завороженно, в голову опять лезет какая-то ерунда об отделе искусства. Байки Виталия Игоревича о том, как Бюро раз за разом пыталось подсунуть Времена года Баху, пока в итоге ту самую «Грозу» не написал Вивальди. Обо всех этих сновидениях, подсознаниях и непрямых ассоциациях, благодаря которым пара агентов четвертой категории, не способных отличить скрипку от балалайки, может подтолкнуть великого композитора к сочинению шедевра. Что при этом ощущает композитор, интересно…

«Не моя специализация», — обрывает разгулявшееся воображение Илья. Капли скользят по стеклу, сходятся, расходятся, впитывая блики затаившегося города. Вскипают неживым электрическим блеском, поймав отсвет молнии, и оставляют под веками медленно истаивающий негатив — не то схема римского Наслоения, не то карта вероятностей. Знать бы еще, чьих.

Дребезжащая трель телефонного звонка почти теряется в раскатах грома.

— Две новости, — задумчиво шелестит трубка голосом шефа, — хорошая и плохая.

— Я слушаю, — сухо отзывается Илья. В районе солнечного сплетения стягивается в тугой узел нехорошее предчувствие — вполне человеческое, никаких специальных агентских штучек.

— Финальные коррективы внесены, — сквозь равнодушие в голосе Виталия Игоревича пробивается что-то невнятное и нечитаемое. — Зайди ко мне в кабинет, получишь новые ориентировки.

— Буду через четверть часа, — говорит Илья, уже бросая трубку на рычаг. Надевает кепку и выходит из номера.

 

 

Ни одна история не способна самозародиться в вакууме. Неизбежно присутствует то, что влияет на тебя. То, что тебя создает. Ты собираешь себя, как паззл, вытягиваешь собственную судьбу из окружающей действительности, ловишь отголоски мыслей и эхо слов, копируешь обрывки чужой драмы, заимствуешь сюжетные ходы. И где-то в бесконечном множестве твоих без всякой системы украденных у внешнего мира идей обязательно найдутся идеи неслучайные, появление которых было даже не предсказано — оно было _запланировано_. Не напророчено звездами, не угадано в узоре бегущих по стеклу капель. Оно было заранее взвешено и проанализировано, и внесено в каталог, оказавшийся на полке читального зала головного офиса Бюро еще до твоего рождения.

В библиотеку сейчас идти нет смысла, во-первых, там очередь, а во-вторых, полюбопытствовать о судьбах мира можно и потом, разобравшись с собственной миссией. Чтобы попасть в Берлинский филиал, приходится поплутать: Рим, Москва, Нью-Йорк. Почему нет прямых переходов, не ясно, но, учитывая, что все давно свыклись с имеющейся картой Наслоения, вряд ли кому-то придет в голову прокладывать новые ходы. Как это работает? Элементарно. Кепка, дверь, поворот ручки против часовой стрелки. Если помнишь схему, доберешься до нужного города за пару итераций.

В берлинском офисе людно, несмотря на поздний час. В парке за окном расположился кинотеатр под открытым небом, дверь на улицу распахнута настежь, пропуская уютный запах жаренных колбасок и вечернюю прохладу. Пары секунд хватает, чтобы сориентироваться, и, когда в спину влетает следующий «пассажир» Наслоения, Илья только коротко извиняется и спешит наверх. В Берлине с погодой все в порядке, и перед глазами, размытый изливающимся на Рим дождем, ветвится прогноз Соло. «Праздничный» ужин в отеле — без неожиданностей. Ни к чему не обязывающий флирт с Габи — без перспектив (перспективы были в Берлине, но сообща пережитая опасность вместо того, чтобы укрепить отношения, заморозила их на уровне прохладных приятельских). Целых пять вариантов компании на ночь, все условно безобидны, и шестой — с ревнивым мужем, припрятавшим револьвер в сейфе отеля. И, разумеется, Соло склоняется к нему. Стоит отметить, за рамки Плана он при этом не выходит, и это странно. Три дня назад казалось, что непрошибаемое везенье не переиграть (подумать только, переупрямил корректировщика, в воду загнал, а потом сам оттуда вытащил, и не заметил, небось, как мимоходом и невзначай перевернул все с ног на голову, став из ведомого ведущим). И после этого внезапно: чуть не изжарился на электрическом стуле, чуть не разбился, пытаясь спихнуть с дороги джип Венчигуэрра, чуть не словил пулю, чуть не перешел дорогу КГБ с диском.

Из кабинета шефа выныривает Гурвич — начинал работать параллельно с Ильей, но в пятидесятых удачно зацепился за Гагарина и в шестьдесят первом получил пятую категорию. В поле его по-прежнему посылают, но полномочий у него больше, да и цели интереснее. И с младшими коллегами здороваться он уже не считает нужным. Проскальзывает мимо, глядя себе под ноги, и исчезает за поворотом коридора, оставляя Илью наедине с шефом.

— Добрый вечер, Виталий, Игоревич, — кивает с порога Илья.

— Проходи, — не поднимая глаз от документов, бросает Матвеев. То, что он не в духе, видно невооруженным глазом. — Тебе с определенной долей вероятности дают ребенка.

Илья молчит, с детьми он уже имел дело — пару раз перехватывал потенциально значимого малыша у кого-то из коллег на несколько месяцев, чтобы потом передать эстафету следующему. Один раз почти три года сопровождал в школу будущего не то разведчика, не то политика — кто их в этом возрасте разберет, в Плане оба пункта значились.

— Дэвид родится в октябре следующего года в семье преуспевающего биржевого брокера Яна Кэмерона, — продолжает Виталий Игоревич, не дождавшись реакции. — Сложный случай с кучей подводных камней, и сейчас над ним колдует целая команда — пытаются предотвратить развод родителей. Ты продолжишь работать под прикрытием в Стамбуле, и проследишь за тем, чтобы Британская разведка в целости и сохранности доставила в Лондон доктора Лайама Эрхарта, который в скором времени станет семейным врачом Кэмеронов. Если все пройдет успешно, не исключено, что ты получишь пятую категорию и возглавишь команду. Это твой шанс, Курякин. Все ясно?

— Так точно.

А радости от долгожданной перспективы повышения почему-то ни на грамм. Давешнее предчувствие зудит на краю сознания, расцветает невнятно мерцающими красными точками в прогнозе Наполеона. Не отклонение от Плана, а очередная самоубийственная глупость, которую способен ощутить только куратор.

— Кому отдадут Соло? — интересуется Илья. — Что у него на следующий год в Плане?

Если отбросить профессиональную ревность, пусть это будет Гурвич, он всегда вытаскивает своих до полного соответствия, и, небось, рвется уже к четвертой категории — а, значит, сделает все в лучшем виде.

Шеф поджимает губы, грузно откидываясь на спинку стула, и наконец поднимает глаза:

— Это и есть плохая новость: на следующий год Соло в Плане нет.

— Его опять отзывают в ЦРУ на какую-то мелочевку?

— Ты не понял, Илья, — мягко перебивает Виталий Игоревич. — Его _нет_ в Плане, его прогноз заканчивается после отбытия доктора Эрхарта из Турции.

— Заканчивается? — тупо переспрашивает Илья. — Не «отходит в незначимые»?

— А ты сам не видишь? — взрывается  начальник. — У него все ветки развития тупиковые! Там везде либо обрыв, либо… обрыв, — выплевывает он и как будто сдувается. Фыркает невесело, опять утыкается в бумаги.

Илья стоит, бестолково разглядывая руки шефа, серебряный перстень на правом мизинце, симметричные шрамы на запястьях.

— Я могу попытаться скорректировать это — под мою ответственность? — спрашивает он.

— Ты не понимаешь что ли? — устало огрызается Виталий Игоревич. — Твой подопечный сейчас как магнит для любой неудачи. Его пришьют настоящие кагэбэшники — по ошибке, его переедет машина, его пристрелит обманутый муж. — (Илья судорожно сверяется с вероятностной схемой в голове: пристрелит, но не сейчас, время есть.) — А ты собрался таскаться за ним, оттягивая неизбежное. То, что ты стареешь в пять раз медленнее нормального человека, не делает тебя неуязвимым. То, что для нас с тобой нет места в Плане, не означает, что можно рисковать, наплевав на здравый смысл.

— Подождите, — бормочет Илья. — Неделю назад был долгосрочный прогноз для Соло, была в январе миссия А.Н.К.Л. в Лондоне. Это из-за того, что я заменил того кагэбэшника на Чекпойнт Чарли?

— Не знаю, — короткое пожатье плечами. — Может быть.

— Это несправедливо, — говорит Илья. «Я не могу изображать его напарника, наблюдая, как он, сам того не ведая, идет к своей смерти», — звенит в висках. Илья прислушивается к себе, прокручивая в голове мысль на разные лады. Она не принадлежит корректировщику, она принадлежит болезненно честному советскому разведчику, который, пожалуй, впервые в жизни учится доверять своему американскому коллеге.

Матвеев вздыхает, упираясь локтями в столешницу. «Сколько ему лет, интересно? — думает Илья отстраненно. — Под триста уже, небось. Может статься, не врут слухи, и действительно его идея была с табакеркой для Павла Первого. А сколько еще таких вот вымаранных из Плана объектов было на его веку? Смирился он с этим? Можно ли вообще с таким смириться?»

— У тебя два месяца на поиск и сопровождение Эрхарта в Лондон. Задание Бюро совпадает с твоей миссией в составе агентов А.Н.К.Л., и никто не будет возражать, если ты — под собственную ответственность — решишь поработать сверхурочно. Я направлю тебя к иракцам, у них очень мощный аналитический отдел. Чем черт не шутит, может, подскажут тебе обходной маршрут для Соло.

— Я выведу его, — тихо произносит Илья.

Виталий Игоревич отрешенно пожимает плечами:

— Попробуй.

 

 

Габи садится у иллюминатора, скидывает туфли на пол, небрежно пристегивает ремень и закидывает ноги на колени Илье. И засыпает, пока самолет выруливает на взлетно-посадочную полосу. Наполеон сидит рядом, то и дело рассеяно посматривая на аккуратные босые ступни. Илья ловит его взгляд, пытаясь угадать причину задумчивости. Разговор с шефом не идет из головы, мешает сосредоточиться на пестреющем красным прогнозе.

— Я доложил, что диск у меня, — негромко произносит Наполеон. — Сразу по возвращении в отель. До твоего прихода, — ерзает в кресле, устраивая руку на подлокотнике.

Илья сползает ниже по сидению. Габи недовольно ворчит, дрыгая ногами.

— Поэтому в ЦРУ дали добро на продолжение сотрудничества с МИ-5?

— Да. И пока Уэверли договаривался с ними, мы с тобой диск сожгли.

Илья молчит. От соприкосновения локтей карта вероятностей ощущается ярче, острее. Побочный эффект физического контакта. Побочный эффект побочного эффекта — навязчивое желание «почистить» чужой прогноз. Перехватить опасности и по-человечески разделить пополам.

— Я так долго мечтал сбежать, — еле слышно тянет Наполеон. — И, кажется, мне удалось. Я имею в виду, ЦРУ больше нет смысла прикрывать меня. Они устранили бы меня, если бы не договоренность с Уэверли. А так, выходит, просто отреклись. Или отложили устранение до следующего прокола.

— Значит, мы не допустим прокола, — уверенно возражает Илья. А на душе скребутся кошки. Потому что и без иракских аналитиков понятно: это не просто еще один тупик, это обвал значительного куска вероятностной схемы.

— Еще бы, — хмыкает Наполеон, возвращаясь к привычному полушутливому тону. — Вопрос престижа, а, Большевик? — и, не дождавшись ответной колкости, тихо добавляет: — Я знаю. Спасибо.

 

 

Первая неделя в Стамбуле теряется в разборе наводок Уэверли и бюрократической чехарде местных корректировщиков. Иракцы перенаправляют документы Курякина во Вьетнам, вьетнамцы, не глядя, за пару часов обменивают русскую «шестерку» на две китайских «пятерки», китайцы закидывают московский офис жалобами и, пока в Берлине разбираются со всей этой галиматьей, Илья возится с данными британцев на Эрхарта, по мере возможности опекает Габи, щеголяющую по базару в короткой юбке и исправно отфутболивает с каждым днем все упорнее липнущие к Соло неприятности. Вклинивается в разговоры, отвлекая от очередной опасной для жизни пассии (на востоке другие нравы — флиртовать с женщиной в исламском государстве небезопасно по определению), надоедает с советами по поводу маршрута, незаметно помогая разминуться с какими-то местными бандами вооруженных малолеток. Изредка сдергивает тревожные сигналы из вероятностной сетки на себя — запрещенный прием, глупый и безалаберный. Но вместо обвалившихся строительных лесов получается россыпь штукатурки на плечах, а удар ножом от случайного грабителя и вовсе проходит по касательной, пропарывая куртку на локте.

— И где хваленое дзюдо? — хмыкает Наполеон, напряженно глядя вслед удирающему по переулку мальчишке. Шутливый тон едва ли скрывает беспокойство. — Могли бы, кстати, сдать его властям.

Не могли — в том-то и проблема. Шальная пуля в перестрелке с его подельниками или совсем нелепая смерть под капотом машины. Из трех веток две тупиковые. И неясно, что делать, если тупиковыми станут все три.

— Эй, — зовет Наполеон, — ты уверен, что все нормально? После Рима ты сам не свой. Размолвка с Габи?

Теплая даже через несколько слоев ткани ладонь легко сжимает плечо, в синих глазах мелькает что-то нечитаемое. Не испуг, не жалость, может, сочувствие? Илья фыркает, разглядывая неровную прорезь на левом локте.

— Габи ждет не дождется, когда мы закончим с подготовкой и наблюдением и перейдем к активным действиям.

Наполеон поджимает губы, отводя взгляд.

— Мне не нравятся данные Уэверли. Слишком простое задание. И слишком много всякой сопутствующей ерунды, вроде этого ворья, уже на текущем этапе.

Илья кивает, заново прокручивая в голове вводную.

Полтора года назад кому-то в британской разведке пришла в голову идея выманить йеменских монархистов-радикалов на живца. Была состряпана легенда, притянуты за уши некоторые факты, и в итоге резидентам сопротивления слили полуправдивую историю о наследнике свергнутого принца. Якобы одна из жен продержавшегося на престоле неделю Мухаммеда родила за три дня до переворота мальчика, которого официально признали мертвым, а по факту увезли в Европу. Как и ожидалось, главы оппозиции не восприняли информацию всерьез, а вот одна радикально настроенная группировка — очень даже. Хуже того, они обнаружили ребенка, якобы украденного лечащим врачом покойного принца, доктором Лайамом Эрхартом. Эрхарт, переживший отнюдь не бескровное становление Йеменской Арабской Республики и умудрившийся вывезти своего новорожденного сына из страны, столкнувшись с преследователями, пустился в бега. Арабы пошли за ним, затерявшись где-то в Стамбуле. И теперь трое агентов А.Н.К.Л. пытаются вычислить и бедолагу-доктора, по мнению разведки, работающего по подложным документам в одной из частных клиник, и команду головорезов, посланных на поиски мнимого наследника. Эрхарта нужно эвакуировать в Англию, гнездо монархистов сдать местным властям. Никаких ядерных бомб или концов света, просто маленькая передышка для наспех слепленной команды перед действительно важным делом.

— Думаешь, стоит воспринимать формулировку миссии как намек на возможность двойного дна? — спрашивает Илья. Корректировщик не в состоянии почувствовать злой умысел, не настроившись на нужного человека. Вычислять же подводные камни в задании Уэверли, ориентируясь на пестрящий опасностями прогноз Соло, все равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена. Наполеон пожимает плечами, снова смотрит в глаза, как будто проверяя что-то.

— Думаю, стоит быть осмотрительнее. Нам всем. Троим.

Мысли снова возвращаются к Габи. Она никогда не была значимой фигурой в Плане. Ее прогноз предсказуем и логичен. На него стоит равняться, его стоит использовать в качестве шаблона, выискивая и потенциальные угрозы для команды, и не обрывающуюся внезапной смертью кривую для Соло. Если такая кривая вообще существует. Запрятанное в дальний угол, тщательно скрываемое от себя самого отчаяние захлестывает волной, оплетает чужими непокорными вероятностями и тянет на дно пудовым грузом. Наполеон оглядывает переулок в последний раз, разворачивается и идет прочь. Илья молча спешит за ним.

 

 

Стамбул с первого дня подкупает беспорядочностью. Мешанина стилей, толпы людей. Илья тонет в какофонии голосов, как будто с головой уходит под воду. Теряется в нагромождении планов и миссий, барахтается в переплетении глобальных целей и собственных мотивов, пытаясь вырваться, и лишь сильнее затягивает воображаемые узлы. Илья ощущает себя подростком, идущим в разведку с отрядом партизан, или свежеобращенным агентом, после долгих тренировок наконец самостоятельно шагнувшим через Наслоение. Илья впервые за двадцать лет работы в Бюро ощущает _себя_ — и впервые за двадцать лет не может разобраться, хорошо это или нет.

Габи тянет с «серьезным разговором» почти неделю, то демонстрирует неуместную и явно натянутую жизнерадостность, то, наоборот, сбегает от любого контакта, отговариваясь какой-то чепухой, и в итоге умудряется выбрать для выяснения отношений момент, когда Илья штопает куртку. Стучится, долго мнется в дверях небольшого одноместного номера (в этот раз роль счастливого супруга досталась Наполеону), и, так и не проходя внутрь, начинает:

— То, что было в Риме…

— Было работой, — заканчивает за нее Илья. «Забавно, — вертится на языке. — Идеально симметричная, обоюдо-ненатуральная история любви. Задание Бюро, задание Уэверли и взаимная иллюзия ответного чувства».

Габи отводит взгляд, проходя наконец внутрь.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — говорит она, и за деланным безразличием слышится куда больше сожаления и, пожалуй, обиды, чем можно было ожидать. — Помочь тебе с курткой? А то, знаешь, пока вы лазаете по крышам и распределяете свои наблюдательные пункты, от меня тут никакой пользы.

 

 

Корректировщикам недоступны ни мысли, ни вероятностные схемы друг друга. Зато, чем выше ранг, тем сильнее чутье, тем больше объектов получается держать в голове разом, тем точнее прогноз и длиннее просчитываемый временной отрезок. «Ничего, — думает Илья, — мы и с шестой категорией еще повоюем».

— Услуга за услугу, — припечатывает София. Заместитель главы стамбульского филиала Бюро, третья категория, раскосые монгольские глаза и лет сорок на вид. В пересчете на агента может оказаться и сто, и двести, и даже триста: женщины, кто их разберет.

Чердак жилого дома напротив заинтересовавшей команду клиники — не лучшая точка обзора, но удобный выход в Наслоение прямо из каморки под крышей позволяет совмещать наблюдение с проверкой из Бюро.

— Мне требуется построить безопасный маршрут для моего объекта, на три месяца вперед, — говорит Илья, выуживает из кармана тетрадь с визуализацией прогноза Соло и устраивает на краю заваленного схемами стола. – Тут работы на одного аналитика второй-третьей категории, на пару дней.

София придвигает стул, с интересом разглядывая ползущие по бумаге лучи. Неистребимое, вязкое и муторное предчувствие беды отзывается ноющей болью в затылке. Как будто неделя работы без контакта с Бюро превратила коллег в судей, и теперь вместо помощи и совета он, Илья, ждет приговора.

— Должна признать, — доверительно сообщает Габи в наушнике, — быть твоей невестой, Илья, оказалось приятнее, чем его женой.

Ответный смешок Наполеона почти съедается треском помех, и Илья настороженно прислушивается к чутью, пытаясь уловить, что заставило обычно не затыкающегося американца пропустить шпильку в свой адрес. Чутье молчит, транслируя лишь традиционные кирпичи на голову и открытые люки под ногами на периферии карты вероятностей.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу гарантировать наличие стопроцентно надежной ветки, — пожимает плечами София. — Как избежать тупиков на сутки вперед, ты в состоянии рассчитать и самостоятельно. По сути, ты просишь ответа на вопрос, существует ли обходной маршрут в долгосрочной перспективе.

— По сути – да, — соглашается Илья.

— Если мне придется проходить еще один осмотр, — шепчет Габи, судя по звуку, уткнувшись носом в микрофон на лацкане пиджака «супруга», — я самолично убью доктора Эрхарта при встрече.

— Обязательно, дорогая, — насмешливо воркует Наполеон. — Уверен, кое-кто будет рад помочь с этим. Кое-кто там, небось, уже заплесневел со своим наружным наблюдением…

Илья молча усмехается — наушников у парочки, обшаривающей очередную частную клинику, все равно нет.

— Скажи, Курякин, — вкрадчиво интересуется София, — а что ты будешь делать, если обходного маршрута в принципе не существует?

В левом верхнем углу схемы Соло появляется жирная красная точка, моментально стягивающая к себе половину линий: плохо простерилизованная игла, заражение каким-то редким африканским вирусом. София удивленно приподнимает брови:

— Могу организовать проверку из санэпидемстанции.

Из клиники бодрым шагом выходит молодой араб в идеально сидящем на долговязой фигуре костюме. Илья припадает к окну с фотоаппаратом.

— Я справлюсь и сам.

София недоверчиво фыркает:

— А с тем, что первая вспышка лихорадки Эбола опередит План на одиннадцать лет, мне потом как прикажешь разбираться? Лучше я перестрахуюсь, вдруг тут еще один смертник

объявится, вроде твоего…

Присутствие коллеги резко становится неприятным, обсуждать с ней Наполеона или хотя бы миссию А.Н.К.Л. нет ни малейшего желания. Араб садится в припаркованный у клумбы кабриолет и уезжает прочь. Номера машины Илья аккуратно заносит в блокнот.

— Ты же в курсе, что мисс Теллер покинет команду сразу после этой миссии? — спрашивает София. – Ее ждет долгая, счастливая и до противного обычная жизнь. Мистер Соло, если тебе удастся вывести его из тупика, вряд ли продолжит карьеру разведчика. А ты, кстати говоря, разведчиком никогда не был, да и теперь не являешься. Это последняя миссия агентов А.Н.К.Л.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — бормочет Илья.

— Зачем ты вообще с ним возишься? — не унимается София. — Он твой сын что ли?

— Он мой напарник. Он спас мне жизнь.

— А стал бы он спасать тебе жизнь зная, что это ты сдал его ЦРУ?

— Я не сдавал.

— Твои коллеги сдали, какая разница…

Илья глубоко вдыхает, в наушнике прокуренный тенорок с журчащим турецким акцентом извиняется за то, что прием анализов на сегодня приостановлен. Санэпидемстанция. Оперативно сработано.

— Документы у нас, — рапортует Наполеон, — мы выходим.

— Ты не хочешь ответа, Илья, — качает головой София, — ты хочешь переиначить План в угоду своей прихоти.

«Я уже переиначил его, — думает Илья. — Подменил того кагэбэшника, вклинился в А.Н.К.Л., приплел к их вероятностям свои непрогнозируемые. Это мой просчет, и мне с ним разбираться».

— Черт с тобой, я дам аналитикам задание, ты получишь свой ответ. А я получу свою услугу.

— У меня осталось десять минут. Чего вы хотите взамен?

София смотрит несколько секунд исподлобья — пристально и испытующе, а потом осторожно выкладывает на стол тетрадь.

— Реджеп Эрдоган, одиннадцать лет. Торгует лимонадом и булочками в паре кварталов к югу от Гранд Базара. Имеет опасную привычку лазать по карманам своих клиентов. Трое подручных молодого человека, которого ты только что отснял на пленку, живут неподалеку. Если в течение ближайших восьми дней кто-то из них решит освежиться лимонадом и лишится в процессе часов, мальчишке не поздоровится. От тебя требуется всего лишь переключить внимание Реджепа на себя. Никаких фокусов, никаких чудесных появлений из Наслоения. Ты просто дожидаешься момента, отовариваешься пирожками и оставляешь пацану свой бумажник.

— Почему бы просто не отвлечь арабов, не выходя из укрытия? Если это действительно йеменцы, которых мы ищем…

— Потому что у меня имеется неподтвержденная пока информация, что эти йеменцы способны опознать корректировщика. И что ваш доктор интересует их не как похититель малолетнего наследника, а как значимый для Плана объект.

 

 

Несмотря на постоянные переезды, никак не получается привыкнуть к торопливым южным вечерам. Солнце не ползет по небосводу, оно скатывается вниз, зависает на пару минут, наколовшись на ощетинившийся минаретами хребет города, и ныряет за холмы, расцвечивая напоследок Босфор охрой.

Наполеон задумчиво разглядывает порт, облокотившись на перила балкона третьего этажа. Здесь номера попроще, чем, были в Риме. Молодой чете Байеров досталась одна на двоих кровать, которую Наполеон, несмотря на неуверенное предложение чередоваться, по-джентельменски уступил Габи. Корячится теперь по ночам на узкой тахте, но пока молчит, стоически перенося лишения.

Илья притормаживает, выруливая из переулка, и неуверенно пятится обратно. Замирает, рассматривая выхваченный последним отблеском заката силуэт, машинально оценивает прогноз, но, похоже, на сегодня лимит рисков исчерпан.

Припозднившееся на полторы недели откровение буквально оглушает: Наполеон ведь тоже это чувствует. Он не может не ощущать висящую над ним дамокловым мечом опасность. Не верит еще, но уже понимает, что дело плохо. Иронизирует, небось, над собой, старательно делая вид, что все в порядке, отбрыкивается от любой помощи, срывается на Габи. Выпиливает себя из внешнего мира, пытается забаррикадироваться в иллюзорной безопасности дурного американского понятья о личном пространстве. Замыкается — в себе и в череде поджидающих за поворотом неурядиц. Обрубает концы, неосознанно выбирая тупиковые ветки.

Вот он, План. Так это работает. Не нужно ни агентов, ни специальных директив, чтобы устранить не вписывающийся во всеобщее будущее объект. Росчерк пера (не вяжется, знаете ли, образ Главного с банальной шариковой ручкой) — и вселенная сама подтолкнет тебя в нужном направлении. Корректировщики же нужны лишь затем, чтобы подправить твой путь, привести в соответствие с Планом все элементы, соблюсти нюансы, способные повлиять на долгосрочную перспективу. Заместителю начальника стамбульского филиала, умудренному опытом агенту третьей категории незачем волноваться о сохранности Плана — корректировщик не в силах переписать его, корректировщик физически не способен отвоевать у мироздания чью-то жизнь. Корректировщик может лишь _скорректировать_ курс, выводя своего подопечного на максимально протяженную из доступных ветку.

 

 

Радиоприемник в номере надрывается тематическим «Istanbul not Сonstantinople», и Илье приходится стучать дважды, прежде чем дверь открывают.

— Ты как раз вовремя, Большевик, — тепло улыбается Наполеон, пропуская внутрь. В синих глазах пляшут озорные искры.

На столе и на кровати сплошным ковром разложены документы — копии личных дел сотрудников последних трех клиник, куда семейство Байеров обращалось за консультацией. Габи, с ногами забившись в кресло, листает папку с данными от Уэверли. На левом запястье виднеется свежая царапина — порезалась бумагой, подписывая документы в регистратуре. Угрозы никакой, если бы не подозрение, что внезапно проявившаяся неуклюжесть — отголосок вырванного из прогноза Соло заражения. Если так, можно попробовать впредь превентивно перекидывать все несчастливые не-случайности на кого-то со стороны.

— Думаю, имеет смысл установить слежку за последним местом, — говорит Илья. — По данным британской разведки, араб, с которым вы сегодня разминулись, — один из лидеров разыскивающей Эрхарта группировки.

— Нужно доложить Уэверли — если он еще не в курсе, в чем я сомневаюсь. Пусть отправит команду, — пожимает плечами Наполеон. Едва заметно кривится, разминая шею. Вот неженка, — думает Илья, — полторы недели, две дюжины чудом отведенных смертей, разрыв отношений с ЦРУ, сомнения в честности нового руководства, а он страдает из-за ночевок на тахте.

— Может, лучше мы завтра там посидим? — невинно хлопая глазами, предлагает Габи. — То, что мы случайно встретились с предполагаемым главарем террористов, может означать, что доверять кому-то со стороны опасно.

«Надеется избежать продолжения больничного марафона», — переводит для себя Илья.

— Я подежурю сегодня ночью, — прерывает он. — Утром обсудим все еще раз. В любом случае, люди Уэверли смогут прибыть не раньше завтрашнего дня.

— Ну, ты герой, — хмыкает Наполеон. Окидывает с ног до головы иронично-сочувствующим взглядом, приподнимает брови, хмыкает еще раз. Порывается предложить помощь, судя по выражению лица. Илья торопливо выуживает из кармана ключ:

— Ты мог бы переночевать в моем номере, мне кажется, горничная подворовывает.

Бодрый американский мотивчик сменяется рваным ритмом какой-то местной песни. Наполеон удивленно приподнимает брови, едва заметно косится на злополучную тахту и с плохо скрываемой поспешностью выхватывает ключ. Мимолетное прикосновение горячей ладони щекоткой оседает на кончиках пальцев, в голове вертится какая-то ерунда про «схватить и не отпускать». В переводе на привычный язык получается выдернутая из методички мысль о том, что корректировать кого-то удаленно, отвлекаясь на другие цели, неэффективно.

«Как это случилось, — думает Илья, — как вышло, что ты незаметно для себя сжился с объектом, сросся с ним, прикипел. Когда успел из куратора стать — кем, кстати? — союзником? Напарником? Другом? Как допустил не привычку — хуже — зависимость, непозволительную для корректировщика зацикленность на быстротечной и нестабильной человеческой судьбе».

Илья шагает из номера сразу в Наслоение. Наполеон спит без снов, удобно раскинувшись на оставленной ему кровати. Будущее течет навстречу, ползет по страницам тетради поблескивающими в темноте линиями, спешит вперед, ветвится и — удивительное дело! — на ближайшие восемь часов не предвещает проблем.

 

 

Где бы ты ни вышел к воде в Стамбуле, обязательно упрешься в порт. Не так, конечно. Портов там много, просто, откровенно говоря, никто не знает, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. Советские, греческие, итальянские суда швартуются то там, то тут. Погрузка, разгрузка, весело снующие катера, лениво ползущие буксиры, юркие морские автобусы, прогулочные яхты. Постоянно болтающийся на краю сознания белый шум недоступной агентскому чутью территории.

Бесконечное побережье затихает перед рассветом, за пару часов до восхода солнца. В этом ощущается что-то сродни волшебству — неугомонный пульс города замедляется, на крыши домов, на палубы кораблей, на темную гладь Босфора спускается ночь. Есть одно местечко, на границе порта Каракей, участок набережной метров двадцать в длину, притаившийся между двумя облезлыми щупальцами причалов. Неприметная дверь забегаловки, зажатая магазинами, соединена Наслоением с восточным минаретом мечети Шехзаде. Следующий шаг, через северный минарет — Султанский Дворец Топкапы, оттуда — крепость Румелихисар, и затем выход на площадь Ипподрома через Голубую мечеть. Маршрут называют туристическим — по понятным причинам. Илья сворачивает карту и спускается к воде. Пришвартованная парусная яхта ритмично покачивается, танцуя в опрокинутых недрах небосвода. Распахнутая настежь, испещренная звездами бездна бьется о сваи причала, лижет, жадно и нетерпеливо, матово поблескивающий гранит набережной. Подними голову — сотни, тысячи разбросанных от горизонта до горизонта точек. Хочешь — древнегреческие мифы вспоминай, хочешь — цитируй не изданного еще Асадова, хочешь — соедини вершины дугами, присвой каждому узлу имя, прочти собственную неучтенную Планом судьбу по ребрам космического графа. Просчитай свои вероятности, подтверди опасения.

Город, где приходится работать, нужно для начала узнать. Разобрать где-то в голове на составные части, докопаться до сути, настроиться на его частоту. Влиться в него, раствориться, сделать своим. Пройтись по Наслоению, опробовать все двери. Залезть в архив, изучить значимые всплески, наметить основные вехи Плана, вписать свое простое и незаметное задание в глобальную картину, добавить свой винтик в гигантскую машину, скользящую по причудливо петляющим рельсам будущего.

В Стамбуле нет времени на вдумчивое и постепенное привыкание. Приходится прятаться, сочинять новые и новые предлоги для отлучек, бросать посты, издали контролируя линии вероятностей. Приходится постоянно держать в голове навязанного Софией мальчишку, дожидаясь, когда нежелательная встреча окажется наконец в поле зрения.

Спокойно побродить по улицам, перескакивая из одного района в другой и сверяясь со схемами Бюро, удается только ночью.

Илья бродит, раз за разом выскальзывает из номера, срывается со слежки, чтобы пару часов перед зарей побыть наедине с Наслоением. Обходит все туристические маршруты, планомерно вбивая в голову основные шаги, заучивает подходы к отелю, внимательно оценивает периметр квартала, где ошивается малолетний прохвост Реджеп. И надеется — каждую минуту, каждую секунду, как будто это может повлиять на что-то — раз за разом рисует в воображении незнакомого аналитика, вычисляющего безопасный выход из окружающего Наполеона нагромождения неприятностей. «Ты только найди маршрут, я по нему проведу».

Илья скачет по крышам, впитывая размеренный шепот волн, и впервые в жизни остро скучает по возможности разделить город с кем-то. Глупое, непрофессиональное желание подарить чудо засело в подкорке. Стоит лишь отвлечься, и фантазия услужливо подкидывает картинки: короткий шаг через Наслоение — красная черепица под ногами, крики потревоженных внезапными гостями чаек, ошарашенный взгляд Наполеона, удивление, почти зависть в голубых глазах. Недоверчивое детское восхищение, проглядывающее из-под почти равнодушной, чуть ироничной маски. Наполеону понравились бы крыши, птицы и мерно шелестящие у причалов звезды. Он любопытен и жаден до окружающего мира. Он схватывает на лету, подмечает детали. Наполеону понравилось бы Наслоение — с его сюрпризами, парадоксами и легендами.

 

 

Звонок от Софии приходит за секунду до того, как Илья сам чувствует опасность. На часах почти девять вечера, Наполеон и Габи отдыхают после очередной провальной вылазки, и покинуть отель удается, не привлекая к себе внимания. Илья выныривает в отмеченный на карте проулок, почти бегом преодолевает два квартала до нужного перекрестка, подгоняемый схлопывающимся прогнозом Реджепа. Успевает впритык, добрых десять минут исключительно жестами торгуется с не по-детски ушлым пацаном за черствый рогалик, дожидаясь, пока красная клякса уйдет за край вероятностной сетки. Спину печет от взглядов, и Илья напряженно прислушивается к чутью, пытаясь понять, могли ли трое йеменцев, перешептывающихся у соседнего подъезда, заметить его раньше и располагают ли они информацией об А.Н.К.Л. Способности корректировщика не помогают, доступные прогнозы не позволяют считать никаких полезных данных. Мальчишка незаметно перекладывает бумажник во внутренний карман потертой ветровки и начинает торопливо сворачивать свой лоток.

Ведущая в Наслоение дверь в доме напротив манит безопасным путем отхода. Илья шагает туда, не оглядываясь, и выходит в Святую Софию, чтобы уже пять минут спустя окончательно заблудиться во внутренних коридорах. Сначала это кажется смешным, потом — нелепым. В голову начинают лезть полузабытые страшилки для новичков, легенды об односторонних порталах, о Наслоении внутри Наслоения и неучтенных ходах. Илья с полчаса бродит по безлюдному храму, из принципа проверяя все подсобки, пару раз вываливается прямо через алтарь, еще один — оказывается на балюстраде, но так и не обнаруживает отмеченного на картах пути ко дворцу Долмабахче.

— Справа от входа, — кричат ему в спину на ломаном английском, — дверь скрыта драпировкой.

Илья оборачивается моментально, едва не слетев с пустынной лестницы, чтобы упереться взглядом в притаившуюся прямо на ступеньках скрюченную старуху в цветастом платке — секундой ранее ведь не было ее тут!

— Подай, сынок, — бормочет нищенка, подобострастно заглядывая в глаза, — а я помолюсь за тебя твоему Главному.

Илья торопливо сует в протянутую ладонь пару монет и спешит прочь. За оградой с визгом тормозит автомобиль. Знакомый кабриолет, знакомый долговязый силуэт в костюме. Главарь охотящейся за Эрхартом группировки. Сорвался по сигналу своих? Прилетел по наводке на корректировщика?

Уходить приходится по старинке, лезть через забор, продираться через кусты, тащиться по бульварам, нарочито замедляя шаг и выравнивая сбившееся дыхание. «Вот черт, — стучит в висках. — Вот черт».

 

 

София приходит за отчетом прямо в номер. Оглядывает небогатое убранство, презрительно поджимая губы, цедит еле слышно: «Русский». И еще: «Мужчина».

— Не хотелось раскрывать своих подчиненных перед потенциальной угрозой, пришлось подставить меня? — вскидывается Илья.

— Я предупреждала, что не стоит пользоваться даром при этих людях, — пожимает плечами София. — Так это правда? Охота на корректировщиков? Они ждали тебя на выходе из Ая-Софии?

— Нет, — бормочет Илья. — Приехали только через полчаса. Вероятно, обследовали другие точки. И, кстати, я не нашел выхода из собора.

— Он за драпировкой, его никто с первой попытки не находит… Ты уверен, что они понимают, с чем имеют дело?

— Я уверен, что теперь они сядут на хвост А.Н.К.Л., а это означает дополнительные проблемы для Соло.

София молча подходит к окну, осторожно сдвигая вбок занавеску. Выглядывает на улицу через образовавшуюся щель, как будто ожидает таким образом обнаружить слежку. Илья со вздохом садится на кровать.

— Получается, я собственноручно все усложнил. Вместо того, чтобы искать обходной маршрут, сам обрубил потенциально безопасную ветку.

София оборачивается, полоска света рыжим росчерком лежит у нее на щеке, уродуя ухоженное лицо.

— Ты все сделал правильно, Курякин. Наши аналитики сейчас перепроверяют свои расчеты, завтра отправят Главному запрос для подтверждения, и ты получишь свой результат. К тому же у меня трое агентов корректируют этих йеменцев. Бюро допустило один прокол, больше этого не повторится.

— Что с доктором? — невпопад спрашивает Илья. — Лайам Эрхарт, у вас есть его координаты?

— Нет, конечно. Есть прогноз, но прогноз говорит лишь, что ближайшую неделю он проводит в Стамбуле, и только потом, после пересечения с Теллер и Уэверли, отбывает в Лондон, где и переходит в разряд значимых, благодаря встрече с Мэри Флэр Кэмерон.

Илья кивает, возвращая тетрадь Эрдогана, и в последний момент, повинуясь внезапному порыву, протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. София колеблется пару секунд, но все же обхватывает пальцы Ильи своими. Сухо улыбается:

— Еще увидимся, агент. Будь осторожнее, не лезь на рожон и не позволяй своим подопечным отклоняться от Плана, — и уходит в Наслоение.

 

 

Существует множество способов непрямого воздействия на человеческое сознание. Можно называть это, скажем, агентской магией, волшебным даром или трюками, Илья предпочитает слово «методика» или «техника». Для протокола, речь идет не об изменении взглядов или точки зрения объекта — тут требуется полноценная команда вмешательства. Полевой же агент в рамках миссии способен оперировать скорее внешними факторами. И тут у каждого свой конек. Ребята из научного отдела любят приводить в пример вовремя сброшенное яблоко. Мол, щелчок пальцев — и вот она, формулировка Закона Всемирного Тяготения. Отдел искусства умеет обратить внимание. Не подбросить предмет, а выхватить его глазами, подметить деталь, провоцируя нужную ассоциацию. Когда работаешь с политической сферой, такие тонкости излишни, здесь подход к корректировке куда агрессивнее. Чтобы предотвратить встречу, красивой метафоры не достаточно, нужна подножка или опрокинутый на рубашку кофе. «Магический дар» полевого агента состоит в том, чтобы организовать подножку или «пихнуть под локоть» на расстоянии.

В такие моменты Илья представляет себя снайпером на позиции. Выбрать место, выждать момент, определить конкретную точку приложения — и выстрелить, толкнуть, послать мысленный импульс… Как ни назови, суть не меняется.

На Востоке технологии другие, здесь жизнь — даже политика — как-то плавнее, размеренней. Здесь зачастую приходится не «толкать» или «стрелять», а «выпрядать» или «плести». Вязать узлы, ткать полотно, используя чужие судьбы. Действительно, что-то сродни рукоделью выходит. И можно представить, как две вероятностные сетки складываются в одну и две линии сходятся настолько близко, что красный тревожный всполох перескакивает с одной на другую.

Наполеон Соло покупает лимонад у невезучего подопечного Софии. «Не бывает таких совпадений, — думает Илья. — Что ж за чертовщина тут творится…» Наполеон опрокидывает в себя стакан и едва не жмурится от удовольствия, становясь похожим на кота. Илья еще раз выглядывает из-за угла и отходит дальше по улице, к месту встречи, замирает, привалившись к стене. Прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в прогноз. Неторопливо копошится в ворохе вероятностей, перебирает, сортирует. В голову уже в который раз за последние недели лезет неудобное, навязчивое воспоминание о том, как это — быть человеком. Не факты, а ощущения скорее. Зыбкое, неуверенное, ненастоящее. Яркое. Что-то из детства, пожалуй. Смешливые ямочки на щеках матери, мозолистые руки отца, веснушки на плечах Лидочки Огневой, хитрый прищур синих глаз. Запах дождя, вкус хлеба, тепло чужой кожи под пальцами. Вкус жизни, вот что это было — прежде чем собственное будущее закончилось, превратившись в чужие прогнозы. Прежде чем собственная карта вероятностей оборвалась и ушла в архив, уступая место Плану, объектам и проклятой шестой категории. А теперь что ж получается — не «было», не закончилось и не ушло. «Есть», продолжается, манит вперед, обещая риски, авантюры и мифическую удачу.

— Ты тут не спишь, Большевик? — звучит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Наполеон улыбается своей фирменной иронично-сочувствующей улыбкой, смотрит, не отводя взгляд, крутит в пальцах собственные часы.

— Представляешь, — говорит, — тут один прохвост почти снял с меня. Ему лет пятнадцать от силы. Теряю хватку.

— Одиннадцать, — машинально поправляет Илья. — Это ничего. Два года назад один прохвост — тоже лет одиннадцати — припер меня к стенке и поинтересовался, не разведчик ли я.

Наполеон хмыкает, приподнимая брови. В потоке солнечного света, льющегося между домами, поблескивает влажный след над верхней губой. Лимонад, вспоминает Илья. Приторно-сладкий, с терпким послевкусием. Гадость, если вдуматься, как мальчишка вообще умудряется сбывать эту дрянь? Наполеон хмурится едва заметно и с нажимом проводит тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, вытирая рот.

— А ты что? — спрашивает он.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Илья. — Подал рапорт, меня заменили.

Наполеон разочаровано фыркает и отворачивается. А Илья вдруг с запозданием в два года чувствует и удивление, и стыд — за проваленную операцию, и что-то сродни восторженной зависти — не каждый умудрится вот так сходу опознать своего корректировщика. И бесполезный уже совсем укол сожаления: кому тогда передали этого Вовку, интересно?

— Пойдем, — Наполеон легко хлопает по плечу, возвращая в реальность. — Если сегодня опять не повезет, придется проверять все городские больницы. Уэверли с нас не слезет, пока не обнаружит этого Эрхарта.

— Погоди, — бормочет Илья, оттесняя его через обшарпанную дверь к чахлому подобию клумбы во внутреннем дворе. Вероятностный прогноз расцветает красным. Чертовы йеменцы. На то, чтобы вычислить А.Н.К.Л. у них ушло всего три дня. Хотя, может статься, то, что они одну за другой предугадывают клиники из списка Уэверли, означает не интерес к Бюро Корректировки, а наличие своего человека в Британской разведке.

Пыльные стены скалятся распахнутыми окнами. Занавески неподвижны. В четырехэтажном колодце тихо, какая-то акустическая аномалия, наверное. Шум города обрывается, как отрезанный ватной прослойкой. Наполеон без лишних вопросов отходит, и Илью буквально оглушает простой, в общем-то, мыслью о доверии. Смешно даже, если вдуматься: не нужно никаких фокусов с отвлечением внимания, не нужно всей этой ворожбы с вероятностной схемой, достаточно одного короткого «Погоди», чтобы заморочить судьбу. Вслед за озарением накатывает невнятная обида. Раньше была вера в незыблемость Плана, в значимость собственной миссии. Была парадоксальная убежденность в том, что объект чувствует присутствие куратора, нуждается в нем. Знает, вопреки логике и доводам рассудка. А теперь, получается, Наполеон — объект — действительно знает, доверяет и надеется, а Илья — непутевый, неопытный корректировщик, чем-то, видать, прогневавший Главного — никак не может помочь.

Две высокие фигуры в бекасах и темных шемагах мелькают в дверном проеме, торопясь вверх по улице. Наполеон поджимает губы.

— Не к добру это, Илья. Вся ситуация попахивает кротом в МИ-5, — тянет он. — Нас пасут. Не могу отделаться от мысли, что кто-то подписал приказ о нашем устранении.

Илья резко отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть раздражение. На перекрестке под ноги спешащим арабам выскакивает Реджеп со своей тележкой. Что-то ломается, и Илья скорее чует, чем слышит сдавленную ругань и звук пощечины. Пирожки рассыпаются по мостовой, парень в ужасе жмется к стене, едва сдерживая слезы. Это остаточный след пересечения с Соло. «Не рассчитал, — думает Илья, — жалко мальчишку. От Софии влетит по первое число…»

 

 

В дверь номера стучат, когда Илья уже собирается уходить. Наполеон обнаруживается на пороге с кипой личных дел подмышкой и бутылкой виски. Хитро улыбается, протягивая выпивку, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, проходит внутрь.

— Габи легла спать пораньше. Подумал, ты захочешь составить мне компанию.

Илья судорожно перебирает в голове все возможные отговорки, потом пытается вспомнить, чем планировал занять вечер, ищет и не находит ни одной смертельной опасности в прогнозе. Наполеон вываливает бумаги на журнальный столик, Илья, сдаваясь, убирает кепку в шкаф.

Номер совершенно не подходит для работы над документами. Кресло всего одно, вычурный стул с резной спинкой зажат между шкафом и тумбочкой и не вызывает особого доверия. Илья снимает верхнюю папку из стопки и усаживается на край кровати, принимаясь за изучение новых материалов. Наполеон ловко разливает виски по бокалам и, так и не притронувшись к своему, устраивается в кресле.

Частные клиники оказались пустышкой. Как корректировщик, Илья мог предположить это с самого начала, как агент А.Н.К.Л., он едва ли располагал адекватным объяснением собственной прозорливости для напарников. Получить данные по персоналу городских больниц было неожиданно проще. Уэверли подергал за ниточки, связался с английским послом и за каких-то пару суток добыл полные досье на всех медработников трех ведущих госпиталей Стамбула. И вместо того, чтобы передать их аналитикам, поручил сортировку материала трем полевым агентам, двое из которых способны вычленить из текста на турецком разве что даты рождения. Сомневается в компетентности штабных или не доверяет кому-то из коллег?

Наполеон не умеет работать молча. Комментирует каждую просмотренную страницу, не понижая голоса, рассуждает о гипотетическом внутреннем расследовании для Уэверли, выдает какие-то лингвистические каламбуры. Три недели в Стамбуле — и он уже сносно изъясняется на местном диалекте. Илья исподтишка разглядывает нахмуренные брови и задумчивый прищур глаз, пушистую тень от ресниц на щеках, острые скулы, плутоватую лисью полуулыбку.

Телефонная трель врывается в уютную тишину. Наполеон вскидывается, косится на надрывающийся аппарат с подозрением.

— Стамбул прислал свои выводы по прогнозу Соло. По новой версии Плана, все упирается в ребенка, — без предисловий сообщает трубка.

Илья прикрывает ладонью микрофон, кивая через плечо:

— Можешь оставить меня на минуту? — и, дождавшись, когда Соло с недовольным фырканьем закроет за собой дверь, уточняет: — В того, которого, с вероятностью, отдадут мне?

— В того, которого еще предстоит зачать, — отвечает шеф. Усмехается в трубку, видимо, оценив двусмысленность формулировки, и продолжает: — Дэвид Кэмерон станет премьер-министром Великобритании, это ты выяснил и без меня. Проблема в том, что согласно двум предыдущим версиям Плана этот пост доставался его брату. Но еще до рождения брата произошло отклонение, мальчик получился излишне жестоким в долгосрочной перспективе. Его корректировщик предложил разлучить родителей, чтобы привить ребенку сочувствие, но через пару лет стало понятно, что это не поможет. Развод отложили, размолвки кое-как нивелировали, в семье появилась девочка. Не знаю, как, но Бюро опять недоглядело с характером — теперь в противоположную сторону. Семейные неурядицы по-прежнему маячили на горизонте, и мы надеялись с их помощью воспитать в девчонке силу духа. А потом, ты сам знаешь, новая версия Плана — и третий ребенок в семье, которой предыдущие десять лет предписывали крах.

— Замечательная история, — недовольно фыркает Илья.

— Не то слово. Уже слил Стэнберг, она из литераторов. Ей подкинули целый выводок будущих фантастов, пусть озарит кого-нибудь.

Илья опускается на опасно скрипнувший стул, утыкаясь взглядом в светильник на прикроватной тумбочке. Смотрит неподвижно, считая секунды. Шеф позвонил не ради истории, историю Илья знает и без него. Все дело в расчете безопасного пути. И,судя по молчанию в трубке, ничего хорошего турецкие аналитики не накопали.

— По двум прошлым версиям Плана, Мэри Флэр Кэмерон сходилась с Наполеоном Соло в районе Рождества этого года.

Илья прикрывает глаза. Серый негатив светильника постепенно выцветает под веками.

— Вы хотите сказать, Наполеон Соло — отец будущего премьер-министра Англии?

— Нет, что ты, — фыркает Виталий Игоревич, — в этом не было бы смысла. Просто он в числе прочего провоцирует развод, самим фактом появления в прогнозе Мэри.

— Почему вычеркнули именно его? Есть же и другие стимулы.

— Потому что другие стимулы удалось устранить с минимальным количеством всплесков. Потенциальная любовница Яна Кэмерона уехала в Эдинбург к родне, проблемы с работой — он играет на бирже — рассосались благодаря ускоренному повышению.

— Но тогда выходит, — перебивает Илья, — что если Соло не приедет в Лондон до момента зачатия, а это конец января, в его смерти уже не будет смысла. Он отойдет в разряд незначительных, однако останется жив, как Габи или тот кагэбэшник, на месте которого я сейчас. А.Н.К.Л. будет заниматься какой-нибудь бесполезной ерундой или прекратит свое существование, что тоже не противоречит Плану, но это все равно лучше, чем устранение. Получается, обходной маршрут есть.

— Нет маршрута. Отказываться от задания, скрываться от А.Н.К.Л. и ЦРУ — сам посуди, это равносильно самоубийству.

Порыв ветра дергает тюль, швыряя в номер запах жаренного мяса, пыли и воды.

— Знаешь, в чем твоя ошибка, Курякин? — вкрадчиво интересуется шеф. — Ты пытаешься оценить План, исходя из понятий абстрактной справедливости и общего блага. Ты сравниваешь краткосрочную и долгосрочную перспективу, анализируешь что-то, не имея всех данных. Но ты не в состоянии эти данные переварить, даже получив их. Общего блага не существует, а справедливость — она как истина — в глазах смотрящего.

Морской бриз игриво болтает шторы, шурша оставленными на столе документами. Пара страниц слетает на пол, замирая на ковре неподвижными слепыми пятнами.

— Это просто красивые слова, Виталий Игоревич, — мягко возражает Илья. — Я не понимаю, что мне делать.

— Ну, для начала ты можешь попытаться ответить на вопрос, готов ли ты поставить, скажем, свою жизнь, на то, что твоя справедливость — правильная. И еще: твоя справедливость для Соло — стоит ли она твоей жизни?

«Свою жизнь готов поставить, — думает Илья, — а вот абстрактную справедливость и всеобщее благо — не готов. В этом проблема, видимо». Шеф разочарованно фыркает. Короткие гудки в трубке бьют по барабанным перепонкам не хуже сигнала воздушной тревоги.

Наполеон все еще ждет в коридоре, привалившись спиной к двери номера. Сдавлено ругается, едва не шлепнувшись на ковер, неодобрительно окидывает взглядом разворошенные ветром папки.

— Проблемы с начальством? — натянуто спрашивает он. Медлит пару секунд, прежде чем рухнуть в кресло.

Илья подхватывает со стола нетронутый бокал виски и выпивает содержимое залпом, не чувствуя вкуса. Перед глазами стоит фотография мнимого начальника — Олега, и отчества не вспомнить, — до сих пор стараниями команды Гурвича убежденного, что обучал Илью Курякина основным приемам ведения допроса. И Илья почти благодарен беспринципному и жестокому кагэбэшнику за присутствие в своей черепной коробке, и за позорно забытое отчество, отвлекающее сейчас от попыток свыкнуться с приговором.

— Знаешь, Большевик, — тихо окликает Наполеон, — сам не верю, что говорю это, но не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя перевели.

Невысказанное «я привык к тебе» и «мы здорово сработались» повисает в воздухе. И Илью опять ошпаривает приступом иррациональной злости на Наполеона — на его идеальные манеры, модные костюмы и синие глаза, на которые запланировано клюнет разругавшаяся с мужем Мэри Кэмерон. На ехидные взгляды из-под ресниц, кривые улыбки и дружеское подначивание, которым грош цена, когда на карту поставлено выполнение Плана. На осторожные проявления доверия, чувство локтя и умение понимать без слов.

— Смотри-ка сюда, — бормочет Наполеон. Илья обходит стол, облокачивается о спинку кресла и заглядывает со спины, почти упираясь подбородком в плечо. Машинально отмечает запахи: свежей рубашки, пены для бритья, легкого древесного парфюма. — Скорее всего, это наш клиент.

Фотография в досье оставляет желать лучшего — похоже, ксерокопия с ксерокопии, — приходится нагнуться ближе. Наполеон насмешливо фыркает, приподнимая страницу и практически откидываясь затылком на плечо Илье. Кончики волос ласковой щекоткой проходятся по уху, щеку жжет почти прикосновением к скуле. Сердце пропускает удар, в следующую секунду срываясь в бешенный галоп. В фокусе перед глазами оказываются пальцы, сжимающие край листа.

Илья выхватывает страницу, торопливо распрямляясь. В голове пусто, только набатом звучит гул крови. Доктор Эрхарт глядит с фотографии насупленной кляксой. Наполеон сидит неподвижно и молчит. И — Илья готов поставить свою жизнь — понимает. Интуитивно или через призрачную связь человека со «своим» корректировщиком угадывает весь букет переживаний напарника за секунду до того, как Илья осознает его сам.

 

 

Бывают такие моменты, когда невозможность считать собственную карту фактически убивает. То, что корректировщики слепы, когда дело касается их самих, объясняют по-разному: кто-то говорит, мол, отсутствие точного прогноза позволяет сохранить человечность. Илья всегда считал, что все наоборот: дело в предсказуемости. Агент — не человек, он винтик в сплошь механизированной утробе гигантского организма. Деталь, выточенная невидимым мастером и насаженная на ось. Шестеренка, которая крутится в одной плоскости, с постоянной скоростью, получая импульс от десятка «соседей» и передавая этот импульс дальше. Для описания вращения не нужно сложных схем, для него нужна формула. Что-то простое: угол поворота, деленный на единицу времени, скажем. И никаких ветвящихся прогнозов, развилок и мигающих красным тупиков. Прямая.

Иногда Илье кажется, что стоит лишь внимательнее приглядеться к линиям, ползущим по желтоватой странице, и можно различить свой след — как будто отпечатавшийся в тетради с чужой судьбой. Это не разбегающиеся во все стороны лучи, но все же и не прямая. Что-то вроде изломанной границы, отделяющей запланированные шаги объекта от незапланированных.

Иногда Илье кажется, что стоит ему отдалиться, отвлечься, и граница исчезнет. Юркая и непокорная линия скользнет прочь, сгинет красным тревожным всполохом. Иногда Илья почти уверен, что в его формуле должен присутствовать коэффициент, увязывающий между собой количество тупиков в схеме подопечного с физическим расстоянием до куратора. Выдуманная константа, необходимая, чтобы доказать: чем ближе он, Илья Курякин, к Наполеону Соло, тем выше шансы того на выживание.

Брось, Курякин, это звучит жалко. Открой глаза, корректировщик! Ты же умеешь, ты же привык читать чужие схемы, угадывать по еле заметным признакам прогноз. Остановись на секунду, взгляни на себя со стороны: какие формулы, какие константы? Единственная неизвестная в твоем уравнении, объясняющая все зависимости разом, — это детское желание водить объект за руку по Наслоению, твоя личная, не вписывающаяся ни в какие планы потребность быть ближе. Ты забыл все, чему учился, ты потерял в голову, ты влип — в человека, который обречен на смерть и которого ты даже не имеешь права предупредить. Это, знаешь ли, подло, товарищ…

— Они меня заметили, действуем по плану, — шипит сквозь зубы Наполеон и спешит прочь. Илья сдергивает наушники, бросая аппаратуру в припаркованном на тротуаре фургончике, и, выждав оговоренные десять секунд, идет за ним. Двое преследователей — йеменцы — лавируют в вяло ползущей толпе. Двухметрового русского в кепке они в этот раз не замечают — неважно, откуда они получают информацию, переиграть корректировщика на его поле им все равно не под силу.

Идея разделиться и отвлечь арабов от доктора Эрхарта принадлежит Габи. Она сказала: «С уговорами я справлюсь и без вас». Наполеон сказал: «Если удастся еще раз выманить кого-то из группировки, мы сможем проследить его продвижения до базы». Прогноз буквально взорвался красным, Илья сказал: «Нет». Его не послушали.

Корректировать в реальном времени вот так на улице — задача сродни вязанию салфетки в салоне взлетающего самолета. Корректировать того, кто ждет от тебя реального прикрытия, кто доверяет тебе и надеется на что-то более весомое, чем метафизические подножки, — все равно, что ткать узорчатое полотно, сидя при этом в кресле второго пилота.

В туристических кварталах проще было бы «отключить» чутье. Любое значительное вмешательство чревато всплесками, к тому же цепляться за незнакомый объект сложнее, чем отслеживать привычный. В голове вертится прогноз Соло, испещренный красными точками, блеклая предсказуемая схема Габи, болтающей с Эрхартом, бесполезное общее ощущение от копошащегося с отцом в гараже Реджепа, обрывки карт уличных торговцев, эхо воспоминаний от всех йеменцев, встреченных за последние три недели. Настроиться на этих двоих удается не сразу, но Илья методично вплетает в их прогнозы всех нацелившихся на Соло карманников и обещанный через пару кварталов цветочный горшок из окна третьего этажа.

Наполеон сворачивает в переулок, изящно огибая стойки с какими-то сувенирами и палатку с фруктами. Илья не отстает ни на шаг, маяча за спинами преследователей и мысленно проклиная затейливые турецкие топонимы, полное отсутствие вывесок в старых жилых кварталах и страсть к импровизации одного самоуверенного американца. План А, план В, план С. Как тогда, в Берлине. Соло просто раскладывает на столе карту и рисует наугад полдюжины маршрутов. Щурится лукаво, демонстрируя результат своих трудов, водит пальцем по бумаге, скороговоркой выдавая певучие названия улиц. Потом — запрещенный прием! — приобнимает за плечи, участливо интересуясь, требуется ли дорогому напарнику лишняя пара часов на изучение, и выходит из комнаты, самодовольно ухмыляясь. И теперь, раз за разом эксплуатируя чутье, чтобы компенсировать кратковременный приступ топографического кретинизма, Илья отстраненно размышляет, относилось ли это самодовольство к деталям операции или же к реакции «дорогого напарника». Второй вариант иррационально греет душу.

От этого «греет душу», от трусливо зудящей на задворках сознания нежности тошно вдвойне. Все эти трюки с одалживанием чужой удачи, все гонки в лабиринте вероятностей скоро закончатся, и значит, придется выбирать между запланированной смертью и покушением на благополучие системы. А Илья не настолько потерял голову, чтобы ставить жизнь одного человека выше равновесия в мире. (И кстати, если рассуждать абстрактно, реально ли это вообще — в одиночку пошатнуть глобальное равновесие?)

Наполеон ускоряется, почти переходит на бег, спускаясь по безлюдной мостовой. Оглядывается, насмешливо кивая своему «хвосту», и сворачивает на незаметную боковую лестницу, ведущую в завешенный бельем двор. Двое амбалов торопливо шагают следом, чтобы упереться в мерно покачивающиеся на ветру цветастые пододеяльники. План Е, кажется. Его финал.

Илья бесшумно проходит дальше вниз по улице мимо ватаги чумазых ребятишек и ныряет в грязный проулок с обшарпанными стенами. Наполеон с видом победителя выруливает с противоположной стороны, стряхивает несуществующую пылинку с лацкана пиджака и хищно ухмыляется. Для полного сходства с Шоном Коннери не хватает только Walther PPK.

— Ну что, Большевик? Охотник превратился в дичь? Мы и так слишком долго ждали приглашения в их нору.

 

 

Улица, причудливо изгибаясь, спускается вниз, к воде. Камни мостовой из окна номера кажутся абсолютно черными, как будто земля впитывает и свет луны, и отблески неспящего допоздна квартала.

— Отель вычислили? — в голосе Габи звучит неприкрытая тревога. Илья резко оборачивается, качая головой.

— Я просто смотрел на город. Нет поводов для беспокойства.

Это ложь. Опять, куда ж без нее. Габи задержится в Стамбуле, она отделяется от А.Н.К.Л. в ближайшие дни. Никаких тупиков или обрывов, все та же давно предсказанная долгая и счастливая жизнь. Вывих локтя, растяжение связок, краснуха или, кажется, в худшем случае, пищевое отравление. Ее вычеркивать из Плана не пришлось, ее просто выведут из игры вот таким вот невинным способом. Любым из вышеперечисленных, на выбор. Злость накатывает волной, и Илья торопливо отворачивается обратно к окну.

— Что ты сказала Эрхарту? — спрашивает Наполеон. Расселся на своей тахте, закинул ноги на журнальный столик, а вместо привычного раздражения от сытой, самодовольной вальяжности по спине щекотными мурашками стекает неловкое и неуместное ощущение уюта.

— Правду сказала, — фыркает Габи. Судя по звукам, скатывается с кровати и идет к бару. — Завтра утром сопровождаем его с сыном в аэропорт, передадим Уэверли прямо в руки.

«Правду сказала», — звенит в ушах. Царапается в затылке, саднит как заноза. Если не получается спланировать операцию самостоятельно, запроси поддержку. Посоветуйся с напарником — импровизация ж его конек: план А, план В, план С. Ты же уже отклонился от доктрины Бюро, прешь на всех парах против самой сути. Корректируешь не объект, а План, вносишь собственные правки в работу Главного.

— Наполеон, — окликает Илья, ловит тщательно маскируемое насмешкой недоумение во взгляде, — я хотел поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз.

Габи смотрит с открытым ртом, и не поймешь, обижена или просто удивлена. Наполеон одним плавным движением поднимается с тахты. Нарочитая манерность выдает напряжение. В районе солнечного сплетения в тугой узел сворачивается звенящий в крови азарт. И уже в дверях, когда Илья почти влетает в обтянутую жилетом спину, перед глазами отчетливо вспыхивает прогноз. На языке еще вертятся объяснения про План, доказательства, наглядные примеры, снова представляется пресловутая прогулка по Наслоению, а на схеме секунду назад безопасные ветки увядают одна за одной. Гаснут как звезды перед рассветом. Наполеон замирает у соседнего номера, дожидаясь ключей. Илья осторожно прикрывает дверь, прячась от любопытного взгляда Габи.

— Я отвезу Эрхарта в аэропорт сам, — говорит он. — Понаблюдаю за его домом до отъезда, можешь переночевать у меня.

— Погоди, — раздраженно выдыхает Наполеон, подходя вплотную. Весомо припечатывает рукой плечо, заглядывает в лицо, теперь уже не пытаясь скрывать беспокойство. — Что с тобой творится? Когда ты вообще последний раз спал?

Даже в тусклом освещении коридора можно разглядеть теплое янтарное пятнышко на голубой радужке. Всегда оно там было или только сейчас мерещится? Под черной обложкой оттягивающей внутренний карман тетради вертлявый луч грациозно огибает тупики, пробивая себе дорогу в завтрашний день. Илья на секунду прикрывает глаза, разрываясь между разочарованием и облегчением, и идет прочь. В бытности корректировщиком есть свои плюсы: спать каждую ночь вовсе не обязательно. В бытности корректировщиком есть свои минусы: выбирать между «обязательно» и «не обязательно», «правильно» и «ошибочно» приходится исключительно в одиночку.

 

 

Лайам Эрхарт едва ли вписывается в образ международного борца за справедливость. Или кем там его представил Уэверли? Сорок лет, выглядит — старше, клочковатая русая борода, блеклые, водянисто-серые глаза, впалые щеки, залысины. Импозантный, в меру упитанный молодой мужчина с фотографий пятилетней давности кажется его сыном. Нужно отдать доктору Эрхарту должное, прекрасная маскировка. Тем более, учитывая, что от корректировщиков он скрывался едва ли не дольше, чем от Британской разведки.

Ночь бесцельных блужданий по городу не принесла ни внезапного озарения, ни хотя бы успокоения. Запал прошел, давешняя решимость открыться перед Наполеоном, выложить ему все тайны Бюро разом, свербит, оседая на задворках сознания липким предчувствием беды. Отсутствие универсального выхода из ситуации, отсутствие даже возможности этого выхода нагоняет тоску и ощущение бессилия. Илья, развалившись на переднем пассажирском сидении, лениво «принюхивается» в прогнозу, пока худощавый смуглый подросток помогает укладывать чемоданы в просторный багажник присланного Уэверли Плимута. В краткосрочной перспективе у Эрхарта все скучно и незначительно. Пересечение с Мэри Кэмерон в конце следующего месяца магнитом притягивает к себе все ветви уже сейчас, неумолимо подползая ближе.

Мысли привычно возвращаются к непокорному клубку вероятностей, в который превратилось будущее Наполеона. Ехать в Лондон в рамках не озвученной еще миссии Уэверли нельзя из-за разваливающегося брака родителей будущего министра. Бежать, скрываясь от МИ-5 и ЦРУ разом, — ни одной продолжительной линии, как ни крути. Остаться в Стамбуле? Отказаться от задания? Равносильно дезертирству. К тому же тут, в Стамбуле, до сих пор ошиваются непонятные йеменские монархисты, которые должны были охотиться за Эрхартом, а вместо этого две недели после прокола с объектом Софии выслеживали то ли раскрывшегося корректировщика, то ли агентов А.Н.К.Л. в полном составе.

Сзади с силой хлопают багажником, водитель трогается, не говоря ни слова. Илья оборачивается. Помогавший с поклажей парнишка машет рукой. Денег он не взял, хотя вел себя как слуга. Сосед, наверное. Габи упоминала что-то об этом — вроде как Эрхарт лечил его мать. Эрхарт сидит, неудобно извернувшись на сидении, и машет в ответ. Сынишка — Вильям — дремлет, устроившись у него на коленях. За окном мелькают серые облупившиеся дома, над городом занимается рассвет.

 

 

Расстояние от отеля до аэропорта Стамбул — всего двадцать пять километров. Три шага через Наслоение — Илья проверял ночью, времени было предостаточно. Уэверли встречает их на входе в международный терминал, растягивает губы в дурашливой улыбке, жизнерадостно выплескивая на Эрхарта утренние метеосводки. Погода сегодня хорошая. И здесь, и в Лондоне. Завтра будет дождь. И послезавтра. Что вы, доктор, наверное, уже отвыкли от английской погоды… В двадцати пяти километрах к востоку, несмотря на ранний час, Наполеон предлагает Габи прогуляться по городу. Прогноз в голове смазывается, чутье притупляется, упираясь в водную границу между Европой и Азией. Чертов Босфор.

Двое агентов маячат за спиной Уэверли в толпе, дожидаясь приказа. Третий — наблюдатель — расположился на скамье в десяти метрах дальше, закинув ногу на ногу. Из-за разворота газеты выглядывает только черный котелок. Илья приглядывается с подозрением, пытаясь поймать хоть отголоски вероятностей, но не слышит ничего. Сероватый край листа медленно сползает вниз, неприметного вида мужчина лет тридцати пяти ухмыляется и подмигивает, неожиданно становясь похожим на Уэверли. Личный куратор Бюро. Илья коротко кивает в ответ и отворачивается. Раньше у капитана британской разведки куратора не было. Почему теперь? Почему здесь?

Наполеон болтает о местных достопримечательностях с улыбчивой девушкой на рецепции. Габи сбегает по лестнице, буравя его недовольным взглядом. Фиктивная чета Байеров покидает отель, спускаясь извилистыми переулками к морю.

Уэверли машет рукой своим людям, передавая наконец Эрхарта с сыном на их попечение. Все четверо неторопливо удаляются вглубь терминала. Корректировщик, театрально закатив глаза, опять прикрывается газетой.

— Надеюсь, — улыбается Уэверли, — добытые вами сведения о базе монархистов будут полезны, штурм их, так сказать, крепости, назначен сегодня в полдень.

Уэверли даже не пытается понизить голос, и, наверное, это и есть его способ скрываться — всегда на виду. На краю сознания болтается прикипевшая к прогнозу Соло тревога.

— Я могу узнать, в чем заключается наше следующее задание? — спрашивает Илья.

Уэверли улыбается еще шире, вскидывает подбородок и демонстративно обводит взглядом терминал.

— Безусловно, мистер Курякин! Завтра вы трое отправляетесь в Лондон, потому что у меня есть основания полагать, что один из моих драгоценных коллег использует секреты Британской разведки для получения личной выгоды.

Группа спешащих мимо туристов недовольно оглядывается на голос. Светловолосая девушка в строгом костюме — ни билетов в руках, ни багажа — насмешливо поджимает губы. Уэверли еще раз оглядывается, на секунду останавливаясь на ней взглядом. «Замечательно, — думает Илья, — значит, мы играем в открытую». Публичное дело, поиск крота. Все, как предсказывал Наполеон.

— Один удачливый брокер, — продолжает Уэверли, — на днях обнаружил поразительную прозорливость в некоторых политических вопросах. Полагаю, все, что потребуется от вас — это отследить его источник информации.

Последний кусочек паззла с оглушительным щелчком встает на место, мозаика наконец собирается воедино.

— Брокера зовут Ян Кэмерон, — бормочет Илья. — Он недавно получил повышение в обход других претендентов.

Уэверли прерывается, вскидывает брови с деланным изумлением и одобрительно хлопает его по плечу:

— Никогда не сомневался в вас, Курякин, но подобная осведомленность, знаете ли, настораживает.

За его спиной со скамьи вскакивает куратор. Бросает газету, выразительно показывая пальцем на часы. Нечеткий и размытый прогноз из привычно неспокойного становится фатальным. Дежурные слова прощания встают поперек горла.

— Ну-с, — скалится Уэверли. — До встречи, мистер Курякин! Ваш самолет улетает завтра, и я советую до полудня не высовываться из отеля. Есть основания полагать, что благодаря одному из моих драгоценных коллег группировка йеменских радикалов, шедшая по следу доктора Эрхарта, в подробностях осведомлена о вашей миссии.

Тихий проулок, спускающийся к пустым причалам на границе порта Каракей, перегораживает серый фургон Фольксваген, со стороны воды появляются трое арабов с автоматами. Наполеон пятится к стене, прикрывая Габи. Пользы от этого никакой — они в ловушке. В тупике.

Уэверли продолжает буравить Илью изучающим взглядом. Его корректировщик проталкивается через спешащую на выход толпу. Нерешительно мнется пару секунд, потом обхватывает Уэверли за плечи, разворачивая к себе с громогласным: «Здорово, Бобби! Какая встреча!»

Илья срывается с места, летящее в спину: «Простите, обознался», — уже тонет в суетливом гомоне терминала.

Двадцать пять километров, три шага через Наслоение. «Лишь бы успеть, — звенит в ушах. — Лишь бы успеть».

 

 

Стоит перешагнуть Босфор, и чужие эмоции накатывают лавиной. Илья выскакивает из неприметной забегаловки и замирает, полностью дезориентированный, контуженный взрывным коктейлем страха, надежды и азартного предвкушения. Как будто чутье обострилось, перепрыгнув и долгожданную пятую, и далекую четвертую, и недосягаемую третью категории, и теперь вышвырнуло его, Илью, как рыбу на берег — снабдив легкими, но не объяснив, как дышать.

Наполеона толкают в кузов, он спотыкается и грузно оседает на пол, Габи дергается, запоздало убирая ноги, кусает губы, из последних сил сдерживая подступающие слезы. Растяжение связок, то самое, обещанное.

Порыв ветра бьет по щекам, наконец выдергивая в реальность. Время сжимается, скручивается в пружину, секундная стрелка на часах замирает, опрокинув на мир поток будущего, укутывает узорчатым полотном вероятностей — бесконечным, абсолютным, идеально четким. Как будто кто-то разом распахивает сотню, тысячу, миллион схем, накладывая их одна на другую, связывая, сплетая чудовищной сложности рисунок грядущего мгновенья. Как будто кто-то вливает в голову одного корректировщика План, на миг одаривая властью решать за всех и каждого.

Секундная стрелка неохотно и с натугой сдвигается к следующему делению, непокорное время возвращается в привычную колею. Илья влетает в проулок, когда фургон уже трогается с места. Из пассажирского окна высовывается араб с автоматом. Илья подныривает под пули, не угадывая — зная — траекторию. Наполеон в кузове дергает руками, проверяя веревки на прочность. Один из похитителей весомо пинает его носком ботинка под ребра. Габи вскрикивает, Илья сбивается с шага. Крохотный кусочек свинца проносится в сантиметре от щеки, опаляет жаром кожу. Машина, вильнув, стартует, оставляя за собой визг шин и вонь паленой резины. Чужой страх и азарт выцветают, ярость изливается наружу подобно цунами. Прогноз буквально взрывается серией всплесков, Илья без оглядки и без системы выхватывает из чужих карт красные тупики, наугад раздавая похитителям. Прыгать зигзагом по Наслоению нет ни времени, ни смысла, и он срывается на бег. Камни мостовой стелются под ноги, серые стены мелькают перед глазами, лица прохожих сливаются в одно.

Покрышка на переднем правом колесе лопается с гулким хлопком, водитель выворачивает руль, сбивая бортом ларек с фруктами. «В нас стреляют?» — спрашивает автоматчик на пассажирском сидении. Илья не слышит слов, он чует их. Чует досаду водителя: «Нет, просто колесо пробило», — чует раздражение главаря, разбившего затылок о раму, чует вспышку злорадного веселья Наполеона — веревка на запястьях поддается.

Илья ныряет во двор, сокращая путь. Названия улиц не играют никакой роли, он несется, не разбирая дороги, он идет по следу, как хищник, загоняющий добычу. Корректировать вот так, на бегу — все равно, что перебирать горох, болтаясь привязанным к шасси падающего самолета. Нелепое сравнение внезапно отрезвляет, на какую-то секунду тормозя продвижение. А, может, дело не в сравнении, может, это цепкий, колючий, полный ужаса взгляд из под чадры. Раскосые зеленые глаза Софии. Сколько агентов несется сейчас за ней по пятам, мимоходом штопая расползающиеся прорехи в Плане?

Правое заднее колесо сдувается беззвучно, фургон уходит в занос, едва не заваливаясь на бок, и с оглушительным лязгом впечатывается в кирпичную кладку на выезде на бульвар. Визжат женщины, парочка узкоглазых монголов выскакивает на проезжую часть под возмущенные сигналы машин. Белый Шевроле врезается в потрепанный Жук, расходящийся оттуда всплеск подобен взрывной волне, кажется, остановись, прислушайся — почувствуешь возмущенное дребезжание стекол. Илья в два прыжка преодолевает десяток ступеней, выскакивая на финишную прямую. «Что за хрень творится?» — орет кто-то из кузова. И Илья едва сдерживает рвущийся наружу смех. Гнев Аллаха, вот что. Съехавший с катушек корректировщик, укомплектованный полным набором летальных неудач Наполеона Соло. Двое парней, едва не придавивших Габи, ошалело рассматривают симметричные царапины на щеках. Будет заражение, если доживут. Водитель, прижимая к телу вывихнутую левую руку, дергает ключ в замке зажигания, двигатель пыхает натужно и глохнет. Наполеон выбивает автомат из рук главаря, перекатывается по полу, за ноги выволакивая брыкающуюся Габи наружу.

Илья рвется навстречу, из последних сил. Бегущий по венам адреналин как будто выстывает, оставляя гул крови в ушах и почти физический дискомфорт от ощущения покореженной реальности. Габи плечом захлопывает дверь, перед носом замешкавшегося араба (пресловутая подножка), и Илья мстительно заклинивает замок — на прощание. Двое с автоматами выскакивают из кабины — это они стерегли тогда дверь в Наслоение. Они должны знать о способностях корректировщиков, должны понимать, с чем столкнулись. Где-то вдалеке волчьим воем заходится сирена, звук лупит по барабанным перепонкам, по обостренному чутью бьет обещанием беды.

Наполеон ловко сдергивает веревку с рук Габи и привычно оттесняет ее назад, замирая под дулами двух автоматов. Илья рывком останавливается в неприметной арке по правую руку от него. Пара метров, столько же — до нападающих. Попытка убежать равносильна самоубийству.

Это простая геометрия, школьный курс. С позиции Ильи все как на ладони: двое с оружием, один целится в сердце, второй — в голову. Убрать с линии огня Наполеона — останется сжавшаяся за его спиной Габи. Одна пуля срежет торчащую из прически прядь, вторая — пробьет плечо навылет. Шанс на выживание, шанс, что выстрелом не заденет артерию — выше среднего. В теории. Шанс, что в хаосе трещащего по швам Плана Габи сможет удержаться своей ветки, не сорвавшись в чужой тупик, обойдя все разрывы и всплески… Это просто теория вероятности, второй курс университета. Вот и считай, агент Курякин, взвесь, оцени, отмерь чужую жизнь.

Из фургона несется отборная ругань, запертая в кузове четверка пытается выбраться наружу. Илья выныривает из подворотни, стреляя уже в прыжке, врезается грудью в закаменевшее плечо, глохнет от выстрелов и от очередного всплеска (получилось!), до последнего надеясь зацепить обоих арабов, тянет разом за все нити, выламывая, выдирая с корнем чужие судьбы, уводя траекторию пуль на недостаточные полградуса вверх. За спиной задушено кричит Габи. Подстрелить второго автоматчика удается уже с земли.

Наполеон выворачивается сразу, перекатывается вперед, забирая у трупов оружие, выпускает очередь по кузову фургона. Илья подхватывает Габи на руки раньше, чем она успевает опуститься на землю. Бережно, стараясь не тревожить раненное плечо. Габи молчит, кусая побледневшие губы, и Илью буквально ошпаривает смесью страха и боли в карих глазах. Ее незаметная, незначимая линия ползет вперед, скрупулезно огибая воронки чужих всплесков и зияющие пробоины в схемах. Илья механически, глядя строго перед собой, переставляет ноги. Шаг, еще шаг. Наполеон подгоняет, прикрывая отход. Жизнь значимого объекта против боли неважного. Жизнь мужчины против слез женщины. До чего ж погано.

 

 

Габи штопают в обычной больнице. Илья стоит у дверей процедурной, пялясь в пространство перед собой. Наполеон сидит рядом и молчит.

В груди тесно и больно от переполняющих эмоций. Слишком по-человечески, и просто слишком. Как будто сквозь пробитые в Плане бреши рвется на волю двадцать лет подавлявшееся, но так и не забытое. А ведь поступил-то правильно! Единственно возможный вариант, оптимальный расклад, минимальные потери. Школьный курс геометрии, университетский курс тервера, выпускной экзамен Бюро, задачка про поезд. Тяжелый товарняк с боеприпасами, спешащий на передовую, младенец на рельсах. Сохранить План или дернуть стоп-кран и спасти ребенка?

Наполеон все так же молча поднимается и уходит в сторону уборной. На его место тут же присаживается пробегавшая мимо медсестра, и Илья упирается взглядом в непроницаемое, похожее на маску лицо Софии. Та презрительно поджимает губы, поправляя белый форменный колпак.

— Скажи, Курякин, кого ты в своей гениальной башке определил на роль младенца?

— Брось, — вяло огрызается Илья, — очень поучительно. Поезд — План. Списанный вами в утиль объект — младенец. Я дернул стоп-кран, боеприпасы не доехали до линии фронта. Ты носишься, пытаясь локализовать всплески, Габи страдает и заслуженно ненавидит меня, Соло ни о чем не подозревает. Обязательно вставь это в методичку, когда будешь набирать новых агентов.

София невесело фыркает, отворачиваясь в сторону. Илья опускается на скамью рядом с ней, бестолково разглядывает собственные руки. Ладони покрыты буроватыми разводами засохшей крови. А, может, это просто грязь. Полсотни вагонов, ползущих за надрывно пыхтящим локомотивом, вопящий сверток между шпалами, стоп-кран. И Габи, на которую при экстренном торможении свалился ящик с патронами. Доигрался, корректировщик. За все однажды приходится платить. Только в твоем случае платить не тебе.

— Мужчина, —  тянет София, — еще и русский… И, разумеется, слово компромисс — это не то, о чем сейчас вспоминают на экзамене по этике. Как насчет того, чтобы перевести стрелку? Пустить состав по запасному пути? Или, может, просто забрать ребенка с рельсов?

Илья вздрагивает и поднимает глаза. София смотрит, не отрываясь, как будто цедит по капле яд.

— Твои аналитики сказали, что запасного пути нет. Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Конечно, не понимаешь, умник. Ты, чтобы спасти своего младенца, решил взорвать железнодорожный мост, пустив весь состав под откос, — с презрением в голосе шипит она.

Илья пожимает плечами.

— Ты за этим пришла? Поупражняться в остроумии?

— Я пришла уведомить о том, что стамбульский офис направил официальную ноту протеста в Берлин с требованием санкций, — София коротко кивает с недоброй, кривой ухмылкой и поднимается. Илья встает следом.

— У меня получилось? — спрашивает он.

Ухмылка становится почти угрожающей, брови насмешливо ползут вверх.

— Что именно? Спасти «лялю»? А сам не видишь что ли? Жив твой Соло, здоров и флиртует в официанткой в кафетерии. Только знаешь, после всего случившегося я буду рада, если Главный передумает и завизирует приказ об устранении вас обоих.

Илья раздраженно дергает подбородком.

— Я про поезд. Мне действительно удалось спустить его с рельс?

София хмыкает, подходя вплотную, и ехидно заглядывает в глаза.

— Конечно, нет, идиот. Тебе удалось расплющить десятилетний Фольксваген о стену, пробив две шины, и пристрелить двоих незначимых арабов на три часа раньше Плана. Попутно ты умудрился разорить будущего мецената, сломать ногу будущему футболисту, на ближайшую неделю перевернуть вверх дном все расписание в аэропорту, разбив такси с двумя пилотами, и до полусмерти напугать с десяток ничем не примечательных прохожих. И, кстати, на твоем месте я бы явилась на ковер к начальству сама, не дожидаясь повестки.

Она разворачивается на каблуках и, не прощаясь, спешит прочь. Шагает внутрь какой-то кладовой и исчезает в Наслоении. Илья стягивает с затылка кепку и задумчиво крутит ее в пальцах.

 

 

В больницах всегда пахнет по-особому. Не химией, не лекарствами даже — чем-то неуловимо тревожным. Болью, страхом, неотвратимой опасностью. Неизбежными или хуже того уже случившимися неприятностями.

В чем дело, Курякин? Трусишь? Опасаешься выговора? Отстранения? Обнуления? Боишься вернуться после выволочки от шефа и обнаружить, что обнулили не тебя, а Соло? Боишься услышать из уст Главного, что Наполеон не стоил ни ранения Габи, ни вторжения в размеренное и всеобщее следование Плану? Он ведь стоил, ты знаешь. Не по объективным критериям, наверное. По субъективному восприятию. Стоил хотя бы потому, что без этого самого субъективного восприятия ты оставался бы шестеренкой — бесцельной, бессловесной и безличной. А с ним ты, выходит, стал — кем? Человеком.

Наполеон возвращается, когда Илья начинает нервно проверять карту. Там нет опасностей, откровенно говоря, там вообще почти ничего нет. Как будто кто-то прошелся по схеме с частым гребнем, отсекая две трети веток. Чертов стамбульский филиал с его официальными протестами. Чертова София с ее аллегориями. Мысль вертится в голове, не давая покоя. Решение на поверхности: что-то до смешного очевидное, универсальный выход. Не трогать поезд, забрать ребенка.

Вот оно — отличие человека от корректировщика. Влияние на План. Главный пишет будущее. Люди — каждый из них — его меняют. Принимают решения, подкидывают задачки сонму безразличных агентов, удивляют, вынуждают вносить правки. Альфа и омега, порядок и хаос — друг без друга немыслимые и бесполезные, не способные существовать по одиночке: Главный создает План, люди его коверкают. Две стороны одной медали. А на ребре, стало быть, корректировщики. Буферная зона, предохранитель, не позволяющий миру сорваться ни в одну из двух крайностей. Кем ты возомнил себя, Курякин? Неужели захотелось «образа и подобия»? Неужели тебе настолько не хватало свободы выбора?

— Знаешь, Большевик, — тихо говорит Наполеон, присаживаясь рядом, — у меня есть одна теория. Я выскажу свои предположения, от тебя требуется только «да» и «нет». Согласен?

На противоположной стене красуется бледное пятно струпьями отходящей штукатурки. От Наполеона пахнет кофе, и, несмотря на все слои одежды, можно плечом почувствовать исходящее от него тепло. Да еще взгляд, внимательный, изучающий, почти осязаемый. Под этим взглядом возникает дурацкое ощущение, как будто в груди, где-то под ребрами образуется крохотная черная дыра, постепенно засасывающая в себя всю бурю эмоций, оставляя лишь самое бесполезное: лениво-пассивную надежду на счастливый финал, жалкую признательность за возможность избежать объяснений и болезненную нежность. Илья молча кивает.

— Помимо ЦРУ, КГБ, Британской разведки и йеменских монархистов в этом деле присутствует еще одна заинтересованная сторона.

— Да, — говорит Илья.

— По заданию этой стороны ты должен убить меня.

— Да.

— А ты вместо того, чтобы выполнять задание, решил меня спасти?

— Да, — отвечает Илья. И неожиданно для самого себя улыбается. Судя по скептической ухмылке Наполеона, получается скорее оскал.

— Тебе грозит наказание за измену.

— Не знаю.

— А они не оставят меня в покое, пока не добьются своего.

— Не оставят.

Бессчетные линии бескрайнего общего прогноза ползут вперед. Если закрыть глаза и прислушаться к чутью, можно ощутить, как неумолимо затягиваются бреши в ткани завтрашнего дня. Крупные всплески на значимых объектах расползаются, размениваются на почти незаметные отклонения у иррелевантных. Сонмы идеально индифферентных корректировщиков компенсируют своего излишне человечного товарища. Порядок и хаос возвращаются в равновесие. И среди этой размеренной, распланированной до мелочей рутины будущее Соло все так же пестрит тупиками. Его не удалось спасти, неудача по-прежнему караулит за углом, поджидает не сегодня — так завтра.

— Я могу как-то избежать своей участи? — в голубых глазах пляшут черти. Ну что за невозможный человек? Вопрос жизни и смерти, его ж смерти, а ему смешно. — Я могу как-то помочь тебе меня спасти?

«Не можешь», — думает Илья, а говорит:

— Да.

Мимо них по коридору, гулко цокая стоптанными каблуками, шествует старшая медсестра. Какая в сущности разница? Хуже все равно не будет, так, может, получится выиграть несколько лишних часов?

— Ты должен действовать спонтанно, отойти от шаблона. Так, чтобы даже я не мог предсказать следующий шаг.

Наполеон откидывается на стену, мечтательно пялясь в потолок. Теплые пальцы коротко сжимают запястье, и Илья в который раз зависает, разглядывая хитрый прищур глаз, едва заметно вздернутые уголки губ — не усмешка даже, скорее намек на нее. «Когда это случилось? — рассеяно размышляет он. — Как будто кто-то подкрутил оптику — и вот он, в прицеле, знакомый до последней черточки, с его пижонскими костюмами, идеальной прической (даже после валяния по полу фургона похитителей — волосок к волоску), с острыми скулами и пушистой тенью от ресниц на щеках».

— Замечательно. И какой же мой следующий шаг ты предсказываешь, Большевик?

 

 

Габи сидит, откинувшись на подушки, вопреки рекомендациям врача. Сверлит Илью взглядом. Не обиженным и не злым, пожалуй. Изучающим, исследующим даже. Оценивающим и заинтересованным. Равнодушным — впервые с момента встречи.

— Знаешь, — говорит она, — после Рима мне все казалось — глупость, конечно — что ты мой ангел-хранитель. Я в курсе, что у вас в Союзе нет ни ангелов, ни бога, но, понимаешь, ты тогда был таким настоящим. Вот я и верила. И сейчас буду верить, с твоего позволения. Ну, что ты ангел-хранитель. Просто, видимо, не мой.

Габи как будто через силу растягивает рот в улыбке, в карих глазах мелькает и тут же растворяется злость. Илья отводит взгляд, в голове опять вертится какая-то мистическая чепуха про свет и тень, про незначимые ветки, которые в массе своей способны действительно переломить ход истории. Про то, что, быть может, вот сейчас через боль, обиду и дурацкие фантазии об ангелах судьба Габи сворачивает в другую сторону. Быть может, именно сейчас Габи делает тот самый выбор, который заставит Главного через пять лет переписывать План. Она человек, она может. И Наполеон может, это-то уже известно. «И я могу, — с неожиданной ясностью думает Илья. — Точно, могу. И даром что корректировщик. План — не догма, реальность — невозможна без компромиссов. Поезд, младенец. Пора переводить стрелку и самостоятельно искать упущенный аналитиками обходной маршрут. Что — что, а это Наполеон уж точно умеет».

В коридоре за дверью с шипением оживает громкоговоритель:

— Доктор Адам Джастме, немедленно подойдите на пост медсестры в приемный покой.

Наполеон заглядывает в палату, воровато улыбаясь:

— Прости нас, Габи, долг зовет. — И уже в коридоре, сноровисто подталкивая Илью к служебной лестнице, поясняет: — Подозреваю, твои друзья нас нашли. Охрана у палаты Габи будет через минуту. А я, кажется, придумал, как тебя удивить.

 

 

— Ты сказал, нельзя улететь в Лондон завтра. Нельзя задержаться в Стамбуле, оставшись с Габи. Нельзя попытаться сбежать. Так?

— Так, — хмуро кивает Илья. Действительно, так, к слову сказать. И, к слову сказать, когда он перечислял варианты, он был уверен, что учел все ветви.

— Мы улетаем в Лондон, но не завтра и не позднее. Мы улетаем сейчас, — радостно сообщает Наполеон. Склоняет голову набок, с любопытством заглядывая в глаза: — Ну что, Большевик, сюрприз удался?

Лет через тридцать-сорок — Илья интересовался развитием техники — появятся портативные беспроводные телефонные аппараты. Удобные и компактные, доступные всем и каждому. Позволяющие из любой точки планеты позвонить в любую точку. Или, может быть, отправить повестку отбившемуся от рук сотруднику. Лет через тридцать-сорок появится возможность мгновенно переслать фотографию разыскиваемого преступника, скажем, в аэропорт, подняв на ноги всю службу безопасности. Сейчас самый быстрый способ перемещения — это Наслоение. Прыжки из конца в конец города, заученная карта для каждого мегаполиса, зигзагообразный маршрут, заканчивающийся в какой-нибудь подсобке или комнате отдыха, куда ты вваливаешься под удивленными взглядами стайки затюканных уборщиц. Извиняешься и начинаешь носиться — уже пешком — через два терминала и три этажа в поисках нужного человека. Пытаешься выхватить его канал из сотен окружающих тебя прогнозов, опознать слишком изменчивые, слишком спонтанные для рядового объекта схемы. Или хуже того, выглядываешь в толпе лицо того, чей прогноз недоступен тебе в принципе. Лицо корректировщика, который взял в напарники человека в безумной попытке переписать План.

Очередь на посадку неспешно продвигается к дверям автобуса, когда по громкой связи объявляют:

— Мистер Адам Джастме! Немедленно пройдите к стойке регистрации международного терминала!..

Подробностей Илья не слышит, он протягивает посадочный талон и спешит на поле через стеклянные двери. Наполеон идет следом.

— Это тоже твои друзья? — настороженно интересуется он. — Какой-то код? Захватить? Уничтожить? У них есть ресурсы, чтобы задержать вылет?

— Есть, — бормочет Илья. — Но у них нет полномочий.

«Вот ведь парадокс, — злорадно думает он, — гигантская всесильная машина Бюро буксует в луже, оставшейся после несанкционированного вмешательства в План». Турецкий филиал требует компенсации. Матвеев срывается из Берлина в Стамбул, чтобы приструнить своего подчиненного. Илья садится на первый рейс до Лондона, и никто не может этому помешать. Вызвать недомогание у пилота? Заклинить шасси? Да даже отказ двигателя! Они могли бы, если б не официальный протест Софии. Замкнутый круг. Прогноз Соло соскальзывает по касательной, проходя мимо, и несется к неизбежно маячащему впереди — счет пошел на часы — обрыву.

Самолет выводят на взлетно-посадочную полосу, натужная тряска разгона сменяется ровным гулом турбин, земля отдаляется, превращаясь в испещренное сетью дорог лоскутное одеяло.

 

 

Небо над Лондоном затянуто облаками. Что там говорил утром Уэверли? Прекрасная погода? Левое крыло цепляет ватный край блестящей в лучах заходящего солнца тучи, прежде чем самолет окунается в непрозрачную белесую пелену. Уши закладывает, чутье притупляется, упираясь в несущуюся за стеклами иллюминаторов водяную взвесь.

— Не отходи от меня дальше, чем на пару метров, — просит Илья, в последний момент надеясь, что Наполеон не услышит. Наполеон замирает, занося ногу над первой ступенью трапа и настороженно вглядываясь в глаза, а потом просто спешит дальше. С неба льет. Кепка намокает как будто нехотя, капли нещадно барабанят по ткани, вода ледяными струйками лезет за воротник куртки. Наполеон плотнее запахивает плащ и зябко ежится. Через вылизанное ливнем окно автобуса плавно скользящий навстречу терминал Хитроу кажется похожим на размытую серую кляксу, выцветшую и онемевшую под бесконечным дождем.

— Объясни, — сквозь зубы шипит Наполеон. Невесомо толкает в плечо, на секунду возвращая к непривычно пустому, почти линейному прогнозу. Три, может быть, четыре ветки. Чертов дождь. Чертова вынужденная глухота.

Илья нагибается ближе, оттесняя к хвосту салона, и торопливо шепчет:

— Есть что-то вроде системы порталов, с помощью которых можно перемещаться из одной части города в другую. Телепортироваться, понимаешь?

Автобус, не снижая скорости, подскакивает на поребрике, за спиной смешно ойкает ребенок, Илья непроизвольно хватается за локоть и застывает, впитывая скатывающиеся как капли по стеклу линии судьбы. Общей судьбы, — бьется в висках нелепая, сентиментальная мысль. Если подойти достаточно близко, если обменять свое вечно запланированное «один» на призрачное «вместе», то не будет уже никакого «мое» и «твое». Не будет объекта и куратора, никаких заблудших душ и ангелов-хранителей, не будет человеческой бесконечно сложной сетки и корректирующей ее границы. А как назвать то, что будет (то, что уже есть) — не ясно.

Наполеон смотрит, не мигая. От этого и от внезапно накатившего осознания необходимости физического контакта становится неловко.

— Чтобы войти в портал, нужна кепка. Или шляпа. Какой угодно головной убор. Любой человек, у которого над макушкой есть что-то помимо волос, потенциально опасен и может преследовать нас.

Автобус тормозит перед терминалом, пассажиры спешат к выходу. За стеклянными дверями в зале таможенного досмотра двое охранников в форменных фуражках стоят, скрестив руки на груди. Людской поток огибает их с обеих сторон. Наполеон притормаживает, с сомнением уточняя:

— Погоди, Большевик. Ты хочешь сказать, что, купив в ближайшем киоске панамку, я смогу волшебным образом перемещаться в пространстве?

Илья не слушает, неприметный вход для персонала расположен несколькими метрами правее. Наполеон непонимающе хмыкает, следуя за напарником. И только скептически приподнимает бровь, когда Илья дергает его за руку внутрь.

— Ты хочешь сказать… — начинает он, выскакивая уже на серые плиты основного вестибюля Кингс-Кросс, поднимает глаза, неверяще оглядывается на захлопнувшуюся за спиной дверь кондитерской и вдруг улыбается, ошарашенно и с каким-то детским восторгом.

— Вот как, — говорит он. — Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Илья фыркает, губы сами собой расползаются в довольную ухмылку. Наполеон оглядывается еще раз, синие глаза искрятся озорством.

— А обратно получится так же? Сколько человек ты сможешь провести? Это японские разработки? Я слышал о подобном, но не думал, что они продвинулись настолько… Подойдет любая дверь? А головной убор? Там какой-то датчик?

Илья разжимает пальцы, обрыв прогноза ощущается тянущей пустотой внутри. Дверь кондитерской распахивается, пропуская двоих охранников из аэропорта. Наполеон без лишних вопросов срывается на бег.

 

 

Двери мелькают перед глазами, Илья одним махом выскакивает на кружной туристический маршрут. Трафальгарская площадь, внутренние помещения Букингемского дворца, истеричный визг горничной, обнаружившей в обитом парчой будуаре двоих промокших до нитки беглецов. Темные своды Святой Маргариты, вой клаксонов пролетающих по Пикадилли машин.

В Хайгете ливень усиливается, облетевшие ветви металлически звенят под порывами ветра. Серые, загустевшие от воды сумерки неотвратимо съезжают в раннюю северную ночь. От холода сводит челюсти, и Илья уже не рад прикрывающей их бегство завесе дождя. Карта вероятностей меняется после каждого перехода, Наполеон следует по пятам молча, лишь изредка огорошивая очередным вопросом:

— Можно ли как-то заблокировать портал?

Илья замедляется, с сомнением поглядывая на дверь склепа, откуда они вынырнули. Здесь, на кладбище, каждый второй проход выводит в исторический центр.

— Не знаю, — признается он. — Но можно остановить агента, если забрать шляпу.

Наполеон пятится, скрываясь за полуразрушенным монументом, и вытягивает из-за пазухи пистолет. Уму непостижимо, как пронес оружие в самолет.

Уму непостижимо, что смог вот так слепо довериться. Как будто под непромокаемой обложкой лежащей за пазухой тетради невесомый истончающийся с каждой минутой луч (не луч уже, отрезок) действительно прильнул к невидимой границе, на жалкие пару часов продлевая отмеренный Планом срок.

Склеп открывается, выпуская в промозглую темень все тех же охранников — лет по двадцать пять на вид, новички, Илья приглядывается внимательнее, но нет, лица незнакомы, вряд ли пересекались до этого. Наполеон стреляет раньше, чем агенты успевают заметить его. Фуражки, не закрепленные под подбородком, слетают, отброшенные на добрых десять метров назад, парни испуганно пятятся.

Карта опять обновляется. Одинокая кривая, сиротливо бегущая по кромке вероятностного поля, меняет форму. Позапрошлый вариант обрывался через девять часов, прошлый — через шесть, этот обещает восемь. Никаких больше тупиков или ответвлений, никакого прогноза в сущности, пресловутая линейная функция, слишком простая для человека. Пресловутый невидимый путь корректировщика. Этого ты хотел, Курякин? Общей судьбы?

Наполеон спешит вперед, улыбается счастливо, лучисто, не разжимая ладони, тянет вперед по Бакстон-стрит. Смеется:

— Ну что, Большевик? Как думаешь, они не ожидали? Что скажешь, Илья, получилось у нас оторваться?

В районе Оксфорд-стрит из книжной лавки вслед за Наполеоном вываливается женщина — лет сорок на вид, темные волосы, смуглая кожа, модное кепи, угрожающе похожее на бульдога лицо. Вот ее Илья точно видел, во время прошлой миссии в Берлине, только имя никак не идет на ум. Третья категория, кстати, не чета тем юнцам.

— Как они отслеживают нас? — азартно интересуется Наполеон. — Дело в головном уборе? Там может быть маячок? Нано-роботы? Микрочипы? Какие еще фантастические технологии спрятаны у тебя в кармане?

— Нет никаких технологий, — огрызается Илья. — Считай, они просто тебя чувствуют.

— Выше нос, Большевик. Это можно отключить?

Королевская биржа сменяется пустыми прилавками закрытого сувенирного магазина Британской Телекоммуникационной Башни. Похожая на бульдога тетка отстает, Наполеон переваривает информацию про воду. «Все это уже было», — отстраненно думает Илья. Двадцать лет назад было возвращение в разрушенный Ленинград, имена родителей на покосившемся камне братской могилы, было давящее ледяное ощущение взметнувшихся со всех сторон барьеров, отсекающих от немногочисленных выживших друзей и от будущего. Двадцать лет назад, в точке перехода из человека в корректировщика было и предчувствие неизбежного конца, и грызущая изнутри боль утраты, приправленная эйфорией первой прогулки в Наслоении. Был еще человеческий азарт и вера в свои силы, и уже не человеческое чутье, подсказывающее: все изменится.

— Нужно выйти к реке, — сообщает Наполеон.

Илья невольно усмехается, вытаскивая его через какой-то ресторан на берег Темзы. Желтые фонари плывут над головой, выхватывая из темноты россыпь капель. Семь часов осталось, говорит чутье, прежде чем Наполеон отпускает руку, устремляясь к пустой набережной. Дождь хлещет по щекам ледяными струями, куртка висит на плечах громоздким размокшим комом.

— Эй, — кричит Илья вслед, — там нет дверей!

— Нам не нужна дверь, — смеется Наполеон, — нам нужна вода. Хватит скакать кругами, нужно сбросить хвост.

Илья налетает на ажурную решетку и бездумно пялится вниз на черную дрожащую под атаками дождя поверхность реки. Наполеон легко перескакивает ограду, задерживаясь на узком портике по другую сторону:

— Прыгай, — говорит он. — Вряд ли там будет холоднее.

Чутье молчит, из ресторана на улицу выскакивают двое. Подслеповато щурятся, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в тусклом свете фонарей.

— Прыгай, — повторяет Наполеон. — Я тебя вытащу, ты знаешь.

Вода бьет со всех сторон, облепляя обжигающе-ледяным коконом. На изнанке век как будто высвеченная электрическим разрядом вспыхивает и гаснет сетка карты. А потом сознание отключается, ныряя в невесомое, беспросветное и непрогнозируемое ничто.

Илья приходит в себя рывком, когда его, как котенка за шиворот, выдергивают на поверхность. Воздух ощущается тягучим и мокрым, руки немеют от холода.

— Только не говори, что ты не умеешь плавать, — ворчит Наполеон, на секунду утыкаясь носом куда-то за ухо. Теплая точка прикосновения вспыхивает и гаснет. Чутье эхом подсказывает: восемь часов.

— Я умею, — рычит Илья. — Я просто не люблю.

Наполеон опять прижимается, чуть не утягивая под воду, и Илья затылком чувствует, как его трясет — то ли от смеха, то ли от холода.

— Давай на берег, — зубы стучат так, что слова складываются с трудом. — От хвоста мы оторвались.

 

 

— Мне жаль твою чудо-кепку, — судорожно выдыхает Наполеон, пытаясь наспех отжать плащ. — Что скажешь, нам удастся завтра раздобыть еще пару таких на замену?

Илья стаскивает с плеч потяжелевшую куртку, встряхивает ее пару раз, не особо надеясь на результат, и тут же пытается надеть обратно. Ощущение ирреальности происходящего накрывает с головой. Горьковатая илистая вода течет и течет по лицу, смешивается с дождем, теряя вкус и запах, и все равно мешает проморгаться. Как будто мало потерять чутье, будучи к тому же отрезанным от Наслоения. Мысли бурлят в голове, такие же горькие и мутные, взбалтываются при любом движении, растворяются друг в друге. И можно сосредоточиться на пронизывающем до костей холоде, можно сфокусироваться на окоченевшей ухмылке Наполеона и черных прядях, липнущих ко лбу. Можно забаррикадироваться от всего мира и почти поверить, что завтра действительно наступит. Что через восемь (уже меньше) часов ничего не закончится, жизнь просто сделает очередной кульбит и вернется в прежнюю колею.

— Что смешного, Большевик? — вскидывается Наполеон, пытаясь прямо на себе отжать рукава пиджака.

— Просто подумал, — бормочет Илья, — вера в завтрашний день и есть самое фантастическое изобретение. Наши шансы дожить до рассвета объективно равны нулю, но это ж не мешает…

— Эй, отставить упаднические настроения, товарищ. Все будет хорошо. Прислушайся к своему супер-секретному радару, он подтвердит — я знаю, — Наполеон отряхивается в последний раз, кое-как приглаживает волосы и, перекинув измятый плащ через руку, кивает в сторону ступеней парапета. — Все будет хорошо. Особенно если нам сейчас удастся найти место, принимающее пережившие купание в Темзе платежные карты.

 

 

В гостинице на пересечении Свон-роад и Кеннингс-стрит о платежных картах слышат впервые, но полусотни подмокших долларов, подкрепленных подмокшим американским шармом и небольшим вмешательством в вероятностную схему миловидной хозяйки, оказывается достаточно, чтобы заполучить двухместный номер.

Дождь барабанит по карнизу прерывистым стаккато, вода стоит стеной, забивая белым шумом все мысли. Как будто каждая из одинаково уникальных капель вдруг застыла в воздухе, замерзая, расползаясь неповторимой загогулиной кристалла, чтобы укрыть вечерний Лондон снегом помех. Не думай, говорит себе Илья. Скидывает ботинки, выливая воду прямо на коврик, вешает куртку в шкаф — обтекать.

Наполеон устраивает плащ на вешалке, цепляя ту на ручку окна; разглаживает пиджак на спинке стула, придвинутого к чуть теплому радиатору; раскладывает жилет на крохотном столике, сгружая поднос с чашками на пол; долго и придирчиво ищет место для галстука и уходит в ванну, только пристроив его поперек своей кровати. «Пижон», — ласково думает Илья, задергивает шторы и, стянув с незанятой галстуком постели покрывало (свежие простыни сбиваются в неряшливый ком), устраивается в единственном кресле, замотавшись прямо поверх мокрой водолазки.

За дверью с шипением включается душ, предательская водная преграда внутри прозрачной сухости номера. Приходится подняться и выудить из кармана куртки тетрадь. Прогноз привычно ползет по страницам, ветвится, разрастаясь во все стороны серыми мертворожденными ветками. Последняя четкая линия скользит по центру страницы, прямая и единственно возможная. Сожравшая, как выдрессированный безумным ученым крысиный волк, всех своих собратьев. Неизбежная, неизбывная, безальтернативная. Кого ты нарисовал, корректировщик, сплетая на бумаге судьбы, вымарывая тупики, упрощая лабиринт до элементарной функции? Кого ты писал — под копирку, кого создавал — по образу и подобию? Понимание накатывает волной. Сначала еще бьются на задворках сознания бессмысленные, беспомощные возражения, но запоздалое, как будто искусственно заторможенное кем-то осмысление накрывает, враз вышибая из легких воздух. Пустить поезд по обходному маршруту, переписать План, подменяя человека корректировщиком, выдернуть из прогноза, в обход тупиков, забрать младенца с рельсов.

Тетради не хватает, ладони покалывает желанием прикоснуться, почувствовать, убедиться, и Илья бездумно скользит по бумаге пальцем, выводя собственный параллельный и по-прежнему невидимый луч. Пульс стучит в висках. Шорох воды в душе замолкает, Илья неловко подсовывает тетрадь под спину, до самой макушки натягивая отсыревший плед.

Стоит прикрыть глаза, и сознание подергивается туманом воспоминаний, почему-то опять видится май сорок пятого, по-летнему теплые грозы, по-ленинградски колючий ветер, звенящая в потоках дождя Нева — сонная, ленивая и ненасытная, отъедающая по сантиметру гранитные спуски, вылизывающая лоснящиеся опоры мостов.

Наполеон выходит из ванной, завернувшись в белый махровый халат, явно узкий в плечах и едва прикрывающий колени. Говорит:

— Твой — такой же.

Укладывает брюки на стул, разглаживая стрелки, вешает наспех застиранную рубашку на дверь шкафа. Говорит:

— Как твоя организация называется? Отправлю им счет за испорченный костюм.

Оборачивается наконец, подходит вплотную, говорит:

— Ты решил свить гнездо на болоте? Хватит, Илья, раздевайся.

Илья выдергивает себя из кресла. Как будто через Наслоение шагает внутрь черной дыры, выпадая за горизонт событий. Наполеон смотрит, не мигая, отблеск улыбки теплится где-то в уголках губ. Илья обхватывает ладонями лицо, впитывая медленно гаснущий прогноз, растворяется в нем, тонет в синей глубине глаз, теряется от ощущения горячих ладоней на плечах. Наполеон ведет руками вниз, теплой щекоткой спускается по лопаткам, к бокам, по животу к ремню брюк, цепляется пальцами за водолазку, прихватывая кожу, и говорит:

— Раздевайся, от тебя до сих пор пахнет тиной.

Илья втягивает воздух, как воду, и захлебывается тут же, вязнет будто в трясине. Придвигается ближе, обводит пальцами скулы и целует.

В ушах гремит последняя нестрашная, не глухая гроза сорок пятого, под веками две ущербные параллельные прямые — одна невидимая и одна оборванная — сходятся, сливаясь воедино. Среднее арифметическое, общее и неделимое, несется под откос по запасному пути.

Наполеон заводится моментально, отвечает на поцелуй, толкается языком внутрь, прикусывает нижнюю губу, царапается щетиной, остервенело дергает водолазку вверх, закатывая до подмышек, недовольно шипит, отстраняясь, и рывком вытряхивает Илью из мокрой ткани.

Илья тянется к ремню брюк, останавливается на полпути, вцепляется в пушистый пояс халата, подтаскивает ближе. Мысли тают, искристой капелью срываются вдоль прямой прогноза, не находя, за что зацепиться, Илья спешит огладить напряженный живот, провести ладонью по затылку, зарыться пальцами в волосы, целует слепо и путанно лоб, скулы, смеющиеся уголки губ, подбородок, снова губы, ловит ртом ответное движение, дурея от запоздалого озарения: все получилось. Все будет — не идеально, не сразу, но будет, не оборвется красным тупиком, не упрется в плановое устранение. Наполеон выгибается одним слитным движением, подставляя шею, стаскивает штаны вместе с трусами вниз по бедрам, теснит к неразобранной кровати. Каким-то чудом замечает галстук, разворачивает Илью, в последний момент меняя траекторию, и почти валит на скомканные простыни. Илья вцепляется в распахнутые полы халата, извивается, подминая под себя, перекатывается дальше, едва не слетая с узкой постели, тянется губами, сдавленно чертыхаясь куда-то за ухо.

Рваное дыхание мешается с эхом давно отгремевшей майской грозы, ледяная ноябрьская морось за окном  непроницаемым куполом отгораживает от окружающего мира. Дождь прошлый и дождь настоящий сплавляются в безликую рябь помех, и Илья погружается в нее, хватается за Наполеона, как утопающий, и они оба идут ко дну, срываясь в запланировано непредсказуемое завтра.

 

 

Стать корректировщиком было до смешного просто, это Илья помнит отчетливо. Замполит Матвеев — тогда еще никакой не Виталий Игоревич, просто очередное лицо в ряду необходимых контактов — вызвал его к себе, озадачил с порога коротким: «Вольно», — и проинформировал: «Я хочу предложить тебе, товарищ Курякин, работу». За окном отцветал первый мирный май, город копошился, поднимаясь из руин, на стрелке Васильевского острова плавали гранитные шары под зданием Биржи. Илье было мутно, муторно и без причины тревожно. Илье с избытком хватало себя и собственной неуклюжести и не хватало чего-то важного. Илья пожал плечами и сказал: «Я согласен».

Во сне все выглядит иначе. Во сне Виталий Игоревич говорит долго, пафосно и путано, агитирует, вербует, много рассказывает о Плане и о наборе кадров. О том, что объективных критериев нет и быть не может, но каждый агент априори идеален на своем месте, потому что у каждого агента есть поручитель, готовый поставить свою жизнь и План на то, что именно этот человек необходим Бюро. Виталий Игоревич утверждает, что Илья Курякин Бюро как раз необходим, не зря же его куратор два месяца разгребал пестревший летальными всполохами прогноз. Виталий Игоревич цитирует Канта и, вроде бы, Гете, рассуждая о точке зрения, взаимодействие и взаимосвязи деталей, каждая из которых по-своему оптимизирует работу гигантского механизма, предопределяя судьбу Плана. Деталей, каждая из которых находится на ребре монеты, соединяя в себе порядок и хаос, уравновешивая Главного и людей, позволяя ежесекундно творить общее будущее. Виталий Игоревич перегибается через стол, и глаза у него голубые, с крошечным янтарным пятнышком на радужке. Он улыбается по-лисьи и спрашивает: «Будь у тебя такая возможность, стал бы ты стирать последние месяцы, Илья? Захотел бы ты избавиться от всего этого, вернувшись к прежней жизни и прежнему себе?» А Илья думает, что Ленинград однажды просто смоет очередным наводнением, если не спрятать его от залива дамбой, если не прикрыть от бесконечного дождя исполинским зонтом. Илья пожимает плечами и говорит: «Нет, я хотел бы знать правду».

На границе сна и яви Илье кажется, что в посеревшем и размытом прогнозе Соло осталась всего одна яркая ветка, и что она вот-вот остановится, превратившись наконец в невидимый след новоиспеченного корректировщика.

Илья просыпается мгновенно, как будто кто-то щелкает тумблером, включая разом все чувства. Дробный перестук дождевых капель сменился монотонным шелестом водосточных труб. Правое плечо занемело, теплое дыхание щекочет ключицу. Левый бок неприятно холодит сквозняком — кровать слишком узка для двоих. В блеклом, едва ощутимом прогнозе последняя живая линия упрямо ползет к обрыву.

— Эй, — шепотом зовет Илья. Наполеон бесшумно садится, вмиг стряхивая с себя сонную расслабленность. Выразительно косится на пистолет, лежащий на тумбочке, говорит:

— Дождь перестал. У нас проблемы?

— Одевайся, — отвечает Илья. — Хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Брюки успели высохнуть, водолазка, провалявшаяся всю ночь неопрятным комом в кресле, влажно холодит кожу. Наполеон собирается молча, обходит комнату по кругу, плавно, как будто экономя движения, на ощупь подхватывает разложенные вещи, укладываясь в армейские сорок пять секунд.

Илья бережно раскрывает тетрадь. Наполеон нагибается над столом, внимательно разглядывая мерцающие в темноте линии.

— Что это? Карта порталов?

— Это твоя судьба, — Илья придвигается ближе, мягко прижимаясь плечом, впитывает последние истаивающие секунды, упивается ими. — В центре основная ветка, то, где ты сейчас. Более тусклые — маловероятные альтернативные варианты. Тут есть все: пересечения с другими людьми, значимые точки, развилки.

Наполеон едва различимо щурится, как будто прислушиваясь к себе.

— Где на схеме твой канал?

Карта вспыхивает ярче и исчезает, оставляя медленно угасающий след под веками.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Наполеон.

— Я хочу предложить тебе работу, — говорит Илья, отстраняясь.

Наполеон пожимает плечами:

— Я согласен.

 

 

За окном занимается хмурый лондонский рассвет, на востоке в прорехах облаков мягко розовеет небо. Наполеон вертит в руках бесполезную теперь тетрадь и задает вопросы. Илья разглядывает рисунок луж на асфальте и отвечает. Шагов в коридоре не слышит ни один из них, дверь открывается беззвучно, Наполеон машинально берет на прицел вошедшего: клетчатый костюм, котелок, радостная улыбка. Корректировщик из Стамбульского аэропорта, тот, что сопровождал вчера утром Уэверли.

— Доброе утро, джентльмены! — радостно провозглашает он. — Вы можете называть меня агент Бринскотт.

Наполеон опускает пистолет и нарочито небрежно опирается о стол.

— Вы старший брат нашего шефа? — интересуется он.

— Почти, — счастливая улыбка. — Я его младший двоюродный дед.

Илья хмыкает, Наполеон неопределенно поводит плечами.

— Дело обстоит следующим образом, — невозмутимо продолжает Бринскотт, — турецкий филиал надеется надавить на Берлин и заставить вас двоих разгребать оставленный в Стамбуле бедлам. Агент Матвеев требует призвать вас к ответственности за неподчинение непосредственному начальнику и вооруженное нападение на коллег.

— Для протокола, никто не пострадал, — вклинивается Наполеон.

Бринскотт комично хмурится, становясь как две капли воды похожим на внука:

— За порчу казенного имущества, в таком случае. Прекрасный ход, кстати… Так вот о чем я, джентльмены. Сейчас вы оба находитесь под моей юрисдикцией, и, должен сказать, нам тут не помешала бы помощь оперативников вашей специализации. В рядах МИ-5 есть крот, помимо прочего ведущий охоту на корректировщиков. Полагаю, с учетом сложившейся ситуации, ваше согласие на работу под прикрытием мне не требуется. По легенде вы оба останетесь в подчинении у Александра. Все данные расследования Бюро получите в офисе после присвоения мистеру Соло статуса агента шестой категории.

— Что насчет Кэмерона? — спрашивает Илья.

Бринскотт картинно разводит руками:

— Уж не надеетесь ли вы, Курякин, получить повышение, продвинуться по карьерной лестнице и засесть в офисе, оставив завербованного напарника на попечение коллег? Кэмерона передадут новому куратору, вашей задачей будет поиск крота в режиме невмешательства во внутренние проблемы его семейства. Если учесть, что отец будущего премьер-министра — единственная ниточка, ведущая к злоумышленнику, в общих чертах знакомому с нашими методами, провернуть это будет не просто, но я надеюсь на вас.

 

 

Бринскотт улыбается на прощание и уходит через Наслоение в офис. Наполеон задумчиво разглядывает захлопнувшуюся за его спиной дверь.

— Бюро требуется реорганизация, — говорит Илья. — Мир движется вперед слишком быстро, корректировщики не успевают за ним. Скажи, Ковбой, каково это — ощущать себя на острие прогресса?

— Скажи, Большевик, мне теперь тоже по должности положено разучиться плавать? — спрашивает невпопад Наполеон.

— Я умею плавать, — обиженно фыркает Илья, возвращаясь к окну, — я просто не люблю это делать.

Наполеон усмехается, подходя со спины, замирает, ждет. Взгляд как будто печет между лопаток, зудит красной точкой прицела, мешая сосредоточиться. Илья раздраженно оборачивается, Наполеон смотрит, не моргая, глаза в глаза, спокойно и открыто, изучающе. Чутье молчит, не давая ни одной подсказки. Грусть от безвозвратно потерянной возможности слышать его прогноз, приправленная запоздалыми сожалениями, накатывает волной, чтобы тут же схлынуть, уступая место осознанию: так лучше. Правильнее, честнее. Вот он, настоящий Наполеон Соло, живой, свободный от Плана и теперь уже неотделимый от него.

— Знаешь, Илья, я почему-то думал, все изменится. И ты изменишься в первую очередь, — говорит Наполеон.

— И я изменился? — спрашивает Илья. Терпеть нет никаких сил, тянет прикоснуться, пройтись ладонями по плечам, растрепать волосы, огладить шею, ловя кончиками пальцев пульс. Проверить, узнать, почувствовать — без предопределенных вероятностей, без постоянно маячащей на периферии сознания сетки прогноза.

— Нет.

Илья все-таки поднимает руку, легко сжимая плечо. Ловит хитрую усмешку, затаившуюся в уголках губ, непроизвольно улыбается в ответ:

— Это хорошо или плохо?

— Я думаю, хорошо.


End file.
